Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi Kegelapan
by Kyosuke Kitsune
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang bertatus jincuriki terkuat,bakatnya disia siakan oleh Minato dan Danzo menjadikannya Nee
1. Chapter 1

Story ada di chapter 2 jadi mohon maaf


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : The Second Copy Ninja

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kurosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang bertatus jincuriki terkuat,apajadinya Naruto diculik oleh orochimaru dan dijadikan percobaannya?serta dijadikan anak buah Danzo

**RnR**

Konoha,merupakan desa ninja terkuat yang terletak di negara api dengan tanah yang subur menjadikannya desa yang makmur tapi tidak dengan sebuah keluarga sang pemimpin desa,menelantarkan seorang putranya karena sang adik mempunyai bijuu terkuat didalam tubuhnya sehingga membuat sang kakak menderita

"Selamat ulang tahun selamat ulang tahun selamat ulang tahun untuk Menma yang hebat"nyanyian selamat ulang tahun terdengar disebuah ruangan besar yang indah dihiasi pernak pernik perlengkapan ulang tahun dan juga kue yang besar,terlihat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan nampak sangat bahagia tapi dipintu ruangan itu terlihat anak berambut kuning sedang menatap mereka dengan wajah sedih

"kenapa harus Menma?kenapa harus selalu dia?kenapa mereka selalu memikirkannya apakah keberadaanku di keluarga ini tidak berarti apa-apa"pikir anak delapan tahun itu sambil menggigit bibirnya

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh kelantai kemudian sang anak pergi dengan berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah

Dakk

Anak itu memukul sebuah pohon dengan keras sehingga membuat tangannya berdarah

"aku juga ingin seperti Menma,aku ingin disayangi diakui bukan seperti ini"ucap anak itu sambil menangis

"kau ingin diakui bocah,ikutlah denganku kau akan menjadi kuat dan diakui oleh keluargamu"ucap seseorang

"siapa kau"ucap Naruto mengusap air matanya dan dari kegelapan muncul seseorang dengan mata ular

"aku Orochimaru"ucap orang itu menjilat bibirnya lalu membuat single handseal

**[Genjutsu]**

Naruto Pov

"sial kenapa aku harus bertemu orang ini dan tiba tiba kenapa aku jadi mengantuk ya?"pikir Naruto kemudian semua menjadi gelap

Pov Off

Next Day

"ugh kepalaku sakit sekali"pikir naruto mencoba menyentuh kepalanya tapi sesuatu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dan barulah ia sadar bahwa sekarang dia sedang berada disebuah ruangan yang menurutnya aneh dan sebelah matanya tidak bisa melihat

"tolong,siapapun tolong aku"ucap Naruto berteriak tiba tiba muncul dua orang asing bertopeng polos

"sebaiknya kita bawa dia"ucap salah satu dari mereka kemudian orang itu membuat single handseal

"oh tidak jangan jurus itu lagi"umpat Naruto

**[Genjutsu]**

Flash Back : beberapa jam sebelumnya

"khu khu khu dia akan menjadi subyek percobaan yang bagus untukku khukhukhu"ucap Orochimaru kemudian mengambil alat bedah dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berisi dua mata sharingan dengan pola aneh(A/N EMS Madara)

"baiklah bersiaplah Naruto-kun"ucap Orochimaru lalu membedah mata sebelah kanan Naruto dan menanamkan mata sharingan hasil pengabungan dengan sel madara uchiha,setelah selesai satu mata orochimaru hendak menamkan mata yang sebelahnya lagi tapi tiba tiba tubuh Naruto menggeliat tidak jelas dan berteriak dengan kuat,orochimarupun melihat mata kanan Naruto yang berubah menjadi Sharingan kemudian menjadi mangekyo sharingan tiba tiba mata kanan naruto mengeluarkan darah dan mata kanannya hancur

"sial mungkin tubuhnya menolak,mungkin sebaiknya aku menambahkan sel klan Kaguya itu ketubuhnya lalu menanamkan sharingan setelah itu"Pikir Orochimaru mencari sesuatu dan kemudian dia mengambil sebuah scroll

"baiklah kita mulai lagi naruto-kun"ucap Orochi seperti lolicon(Oro :Njirrr lolicon autornya kali yang loli :v Autor#Anjirrr Gue musnahin ular lu baru tau rasa ,Oro : Amvun thor :v)

Back to Story

Setelah beberapa jam penanaman sel orochimaru mulai menamkan sharingan untuk yang kedua kali

"semoga ini berhasil"ucap Orochimaru lalu memperban mata kanan Naruto

Duarrr Duarr duarr

"sial kenapa saat seperti ini ada yang menyusup kemarkasku"pikir Orochimaru lalu meninggalkan ruangan percobaannya dan beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sadar dan dua anggota root datang membawanya disertai memakai genjutsu

Konoha,Markas Root

"lapor Danzo-sama kami membawa putra pertama yondaime hokage yang diduga menjadi percobaan orochimaru"Ucap dua orang yang membawa Naruto tadi

"baiklah,bawa dia kekamarnya"ucap Danzo

"hai"ucap mereka lalu shusin kedepan pintu kamar kemudian masuk dan meletakkan Naruto diatas tempat tidur serta melepas genjutsunya dan langsung pergi setelah itu

Keesokan harinya

"ugh ini dimana"pikir Naruto yang keadaan tubuhnya masih diperban lalu menoleh kesamping dan menemukan satu set pakaian anbu beserta topeng polos berserta sebuah surat

_Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku pakailah pakaian itu dan berjalan melewati 12 pintu dan tiba disebuah aula_

Setelah membaca surat itu Naruto mulai melepas perban yang ada ditubuhnya sampai dibahu kanan Naruto dikejutkan karena ada sebuah bekas aneh diapun tak menghiraukan lalu melanjutkan memakai pakaiannya,tinggal perban dimata kanannya,perlahan Naruto membuka perban dan dikejutkan oleh pemandangan aneh dicermin

"ini Sharingan"pikir Naruto terkejut setengah mati melihat sharingan tiga tomoe lalu memperban mata kanannya kembali dan memakai topeng karena dia tau bahwa menunjukan sharingan dia sama saja bunuh diri

Diluar ruangan

"9,10,11,12 ah ini dia"pikir Naruto berjalan kesebuah aula yang luas berisi ratusan anak mengenakan topeng dengan tanpa motif sama seperti dirinya

"kau berbarislah seperti yang lain"ucap salah seorang dewasa mengenakan topeng putih polos

"hai"ucap Naruto lalu berbaris,dia mempertahikan orang tua dengan wajah diperban dan didagunya ada bekas luka seperti huruf X yang sedari tadi berbicara

"ulangi lagi yang aku katakan"ucap orang itu

"Root tidak punya nama,keluarga dan teman yang ada hanya misi,misi adalah segalanya"ucap mereka semua bersamaan

"bagus,sekarang kalian akan melakukan test aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku"ucap Danzo

Kemudian satu baris yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan,15 menit berlalu hanya satu orang yang keluar dari tempat itu dan begitu sampai dibarisannya yang terkhir barisan kesepuluh

"kalian masuklah,lakukan dengan baik kalau masih ingin hidup"ucap sang penjaga pintu kemudian Naruto dan barisannya masuk kedalam ruangan,hal pertama kali yang mereka lihat hanya puluhan mayat yang sudah tertusuk,terpotong dan lain lain lalu mereka semua mengeluarkan Tanto mereka dan saling menyerang

Satu orang menyerang kearah Naruto,Naruto yang tidak siap harus menerima sabetan dibahu kirinya

"sial sepertinya tes ini harus membunuh satu sama lain"pikir Naruto lalu dia berencana mencoba memakai sharingan seperti yang pernah dia lihat ketika sang headclan uchiha bertarung melawan tou-sannya tapi akhirnya tou-sannya yang menang

Sebuah tebasan mengarah kepada Naruto tapi Naruto melihatnya dengan tayangan lambat sehingga bisa menghindar dan menusuk jantung orang itu

Deg

"aku telah membunuh seseorang"pikir Naruto karena merasakan sensasi aneh,darahnya berdesir dengan cepat dan jantungnya deg degan tidak karuan

.

.

.

**0o0**

Baru pertama kali ia membunuh orang dan membuatnya merasa bersalah,tapi semua rasa bersalah itu seketika ia buang karena bagimanapun ia dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati,ia tidak mau mati disini karena ia mau diakui oleh keluarganya lalu dia menggenggam erat tantonya

Crasshh Crasshhh

Satu persatu orang mati terkena tebasan dari naruto dan tersisa tiga orang lalu Naruto melesat kearah mereka dan berhasil melumpuhkan mereka tiba tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu menembus perutnya dan melihat kearah rasa sakitnya dan menemukan pedang tertancap diperutnya

"kau mencoba membunuhku,tidak ada yang boleh membunuhku sebelum keluargaku mengakuiku"ucap Naruto lalu matanya berputar dengan cepat,tanto yang ia pegang langsung ditebaskan secara horizontal kearah anak itu

Kepala orang itu jatuh dengan cipratan darah yang merembes,tubuh korbannya jatuh dengan cepat,Naruto yang sudah kelelahan menahan tubuhnya dengan tanto yang ia pegang seraya bergumam

"aku menang"gumam Naruto pelan kemudian pingsan karena kehabisan cakra

Keesokan harinya

"Ugh sial cakraku belum sepenuhnya pulih"pikir naruto kemudian memakai pakaian ANBUnya

"hei kau dipanggil Danzo sama ke aula utama"ucap seseorang dengan topeng putih polos

"baiklah"ucap Naruto lalu berlari keaula utama karena ia tau bahwa Danzo adalah orang penting dan pastinya mereka tidak mau menunggu lama

"ada apa anda memanggil saya"ucap Naruto kepada danzo

"apakah kau sudah menerima dirimu sebagai anggota root"ucap Danzo datar

"aku tidak tau"ucap Naruto dengan nada yang datar

"jika kau menerima dirimu sebagai root aku akan mengakuimu"ucap Danzo

"..."Naruto hanya diam tak bersuara apapun

"istirahatlah besok kau akan berlatih agar menjadi kuat"ucap Danzo

"hai"ucap Naruto

Naruto berjalan pelan kekamarnya dan dijalan dia melihat berbagai anak tanpa ekspresi menatapnya datar

Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan itu hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga sampai didepan kamarnya

Membuka knop pintu dan menutupnya kembali,berjalan gontai kearah kasur dan kemudian tenggelam keindahnya mimpi

Keesokan harinya

"lebih cepat lagi dasar sampah,lebih cepat aku tidak ingin punya anggota seperti kalian"ucap seorang pria dewasa bertopeng polos kepada 10 orang anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang sedang berlari Zigzag menghindari ratusan hujan sebon dari langit mengunakan pelontar

Hampir seluruh tubuh mereka tertancap sebon setelah beberapa lama menghindari hujan sebon akhirnya mesin pelontar berhenti

"akhirnya hos hos hos berhenti juga"ucap Naruto dan yang lainnya

"APA kalian bilang berhenti ini baru permulaan hhahahahhah"ucap sang intruksur kemudian dinding tanah muncul dan sang intrukstur membuat handseal

**Suiton: Mizu Rappa**

Sang intrukstur mengeluarkan air dengan intensitas tinggi menghantam mereka semua

"Sialan"umpat naruto lalu mengeluarkan cakra dikakinya dan memanjat dinding tanah yang tinggi

"aku masih ingin hidup"ucap Naruto dan dari lubang mata kanannya telah menampakan sharingan dan membuat handseal

**Suiton: Mizu Rappa**

Ternyata sedari tadi naruto mencopy jutsu sang intrukstur,gelombang air yang saling berlawanan membuat dinding tanah hancur

Duarrr

Tumpahan air meluber kemana mana akibat wadah dari air itu telah hancur

"hos hos hos akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Naruto ngos ngosan lalu berbaring ditanah yang basah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya

Sebenarnya tanpa Sharingan nya Naruto tetap bisa meniru jurus sang instruktur karena dia memiliki kemampuan langka yaitu **Photograph Memory **yang artinya dia dapat melihat sesuatu dan akan masuk kedalam memori jangka panjang sehingga dia dapat menirunya kembali

Mungkin keberuntungan dan kesialan memihak padanya beruntung mempunyai Sharingan dan sialnya harus menjadi mesin pembunuh bagi situa Danzo

"tapi itu bukanlah masalah,karena aku akan menjadi yang terkuat tanpa bantuan mereka"pikir Naruto yang sedang berbaring dan kemudian berdiri tegak

"akan kubuat kalian menyesal itu janjiku selamanya"pikir Naruto kemudian melewati pelontar sebon yang kembali diaktifkan

Time Skip : 3 hari berikutnya

Selama tiga hari dia menghadapi latihan sekeras neraka tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi ninja yang ingin diakui Uzumaki Naruto

Tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun Naruto melanjutkan latihannya dengan minimnya istirahat

Tubuh penuh luka yang ia dapat selama pelatihan bukanlah suatu yang menyakitkan karena bagaimanapun lebih sakit tidak dianggap dikeluargamu sendiri

.

.

.

"kalian semua berkumpullah"ucap sang Instruktur

"kalian semua akan disuruh untuk memilih pasangan dalam melakukan misi,pilihlah dengan baik lihat bagaimana kalian melihat malaikat kematian,semakin kuat partner kalian maka peluang keberhasilan misi akan semakin tinggi"ucap sang Instruktur

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya duduk dalam diam,semua telah memilih partner dan menyisakan dirinya dan seorang anak dengan rambut coklat panjang diikat

"semua berkumpullah bersama partner satu team kalian"ucap sang instruktur

Naruto bersama dengan anak berambut coklat itupun melangkahkan kaki bersama

"hei boleh aku tau siapa namamu"ucap Naruto pelan

"Himawari,Himawari Hyuga"ucap anak itu

"Hyuga?menarik sekali,namaku Naruto tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal"ucap Naruto

"salam kenal juga"ucap Himawari pelan

"kalian akan melakukan misi perdana yaitu membersihkan daerah hutan kematian,dimana disana kemarin ada Shinobi Takigakure yang masuk kedalam are hutan kematian"ucap sang Instruktur

"..."semua hanya diam mendengarkan

"dan juga team pertama yang dapat membawa tubuh musuh kemarkas pertama kali dia akan menjadi salah satu anggota elite"ujar sang Instruktur lagi

"baiklah misi dimulai dari sekarang"ucapan terakhir itu membuat team Nee yang berjumlah 15 team langsung melesat kearah hutan kematian

Para anggota nee melewati pembuangan air bawah tanah konoha untuk sampai kehutan kematian

Karena bagaimanapun cara itu yang paling baik untuk melewati konoha tanpa dicurigai

,

,

,

Tap tap tap zwuss

Para anggota baru melompat menuju jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikan misi dengan cepat karena bagaimanapun menjadi anggota elite merupakan pilihan yang paling bagus daripada membuang nyawa

Tapi kalau sudah masuk nee semua sama saja,sama sama mengantarkan nyawa,tak ada bedanya elite atau tidak,semua itu tidak berguna walaupun memang jika dielite misi hanya pengawalan Danzo dan beberapa misi pembantaian biasa

Tapi semua sia sia karena yang namanya kematian tidak bisa dihindari itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto

"kita sebainya kesisi utara,itu merupakan wilayah paling dekat dengan perbatasan,dengan bukti penyerangan kemarin pasti mereka memiliki barang yang tertinggal di perbatasan dan itu membuat mereka tidak berani melangkah mundur untuk kembali kedesa mereka"jelas Naruto

"kalau begitu kita keutara dan kuharap kau bisa ninjutsu,soalnya aku tidak mau mati sebelum mebuka segel kutukan ini"ucap Himawari

"segel kutukan apa?"beo Naruto

"segel kutukan,segel yang menunjukkan bahwa kami penerima segel adalah kalangan bawah keluarga Hyuga,kami hanya jadi budak keluarga utama,maka dari itu aku meminta pelatihan ke Danzo-sama untuk menjadi kuat dan menunjukkan bahwa golongan bawah bisa sama hebatnya dengan golongan atas"jawab Himawari

"kalau begitu aku akan membantumu"ucap Naruto yang ternyata tersenyum dibalik topengnya

"tidak perlu repot repot,kau pasti punya tujuan ikut dengan Danzo-sama,aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang bagimu"ucap Himawari

"aku sebenarnya tidak memiliki tujuan,aku terombang ambing dalam hidupku,memilih keluarga yang membuangku atau menjadi mesin pembunuh"ucap Naruto

"jadi begitu ya"gumam Himawari

**[Byakugan]**

Himawari melihat sekeliling sambil memposisikan tantonya,tiba tiba rasa tidak enak muncul dihatinya

"Naruto persiapkan dirimu arah jam 12 ada musuh berjumlah 5 orang"insruksi Himawari

"baiklah"balas Naruto yang sudah menyiapkan tanto ditangannya

Zwus zwus zwus

Kunai dan Shuriken melesat kearah mereka berdua,tapi dengan sigap ditahan menggunakan tanto

"ternyata hanya dua orang anak kecil dengan pakian ANBU"ucap remeh satu dari mereka tapi Naruto dan Himawari hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan memasang posisi menyerang

"mau menyerang heh,kalau begitu kita habisi mereka"ucap orang itu lagi

**[Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**

**[Fuuton: Daitoppa]**

Tiga jutsu api dan dua jutsu angin melesat kearah mereka,Himawari yang melihat itu menyiapkan kuda kuda dan melakukan putaran

**[Hakkeshou Kaiten]**

Boomm ledakan terjadi ketika bola api raksasa mengenai kubah cakra Himawari,dari ledakan itu muncul Naruto yang melesat maju mencoba menebas kepala salah satu dari mereka

Trankk

Tanto Naruto tertahan dengan kunai shinobi yang diserangnya

"butuh 100 tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku bocah"ucap orang itu sombong

**[Kai]**

Poft zwusshh Jleb Jleb

Dari topeng Naruto keluar puluhan sebon yang melesat membolongi kepala orang itu

Ternyata sedari awal Naruto menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk jebakan,melalui perantara topeng dia berhasil membunuh salah satu dari mereka

"sialan kau bocah tengik,kau akan kami bunuh"ucap rekan orang yang dibunuh Naruto tadi

**[Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu]**

Keluar limpahan air membentuk air terjun dari mulut keempat orang tadi,Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat kearah pohon bersama Himawari

"Himawari,aku punya rencana,aku akan alihkan perhatian mereka lalu kau serang mereka dengan kemampuan milikmu"ucap Naruto

"baiklah"balas Himawari

Setelah gelombang air terjun berakhir Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah mereka dengan berlari Zig zag

Trank Trank Trankk

Suara logam berbenturan terdengar,dengan bermodal senjata seadanya Naruto menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta

"sial bagaimana aku mengalihkan perhatian mereka"pikri Naruto kemudian Naruto mengambil empat kunai dikantong ninjanya kemudian melemparkannya

**[Tajuu kunai kage bunshin no jutsu]**

Poft poft poft

Kunai yang awalnya empat berubah menjadi ratusan melesat berusaha menhujami tubuh lawannya

Jrash jrash jrashh

Satu orang dari mereka kembali tumbang,sisanya mendapat luka tusukan dan goresan yang tidak terlalu dalam

"sialan"umpat mereka

**[Jyuken]**

Duagh duagh duagh

Mereka bertiga terpental kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan jatuh dengan keras

"Himawari,apa kau langsung membunuh mereka?"tanya Naruto

"tidak,itu hanya membuat mereka pingsan selama 1 jam"balas Himawari

"kalau begitu kita bunuh satu dan sisanya kita bawa untuk diintrogasi"ucap Naruto

"baiklah"jawab Himawari kemudian Himawari menusukkan tantonya kearah satu orang yang tergeletak paling kiri dan korban yang mati langsung disegel oleh Naruto dalam sebuah scroll

"ayo"ucap Naruto

Kemudian mereka bergerak kearah tempat awal mereka keluar dengan cepat,beberapa menit cukup untuk keluar dari hutan kematian,dengan sisa tenaga yang ada mereka berdua berhasil sampai kemarkas dengan luka yang tidak berarti

"bagus kalian membawa mayat dan Shinobi hidup untuk diintrogasi,besok kalian angkat menjadi elite Nee"ucap sang intruktur

"bolehkah kami kembali ketempat kami?"tanya Himawari

"tentu saja"ucap orang itu kemudian Naruto dan Himawari pergi kekamar masing masing

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan melesat kearah kasurnya yang nyaman

"besok sudah menjadi elite,apakah aku akan menjadi kuat dengan menjadi mesin pembunuh seperti ini?"segenap pertanyaan muncul dikepala Naruto,Naruto yang sudah mengantuk lalu tidur dengan segala pemikiran yang ada dan membiarkan masuk kedalam alam mimpi yang tenang

Keesokan harinya

Hari pengumuman menjadi elite telah tiba dan Naruto beserta Himawari telah resmi menjadi elite,dari 15 team baru hanya mereka yang berhasil menjadi elite,setengah dari 14 team tewas sedangkan sisanya gagal dan kembali dengan tangan kosong

.

.

.

"Naruto dan Himawari kalian berhasil menunjukkan kemampuan kalian,dengan ini kalian dinyatakan sebagai Elite Nee,bersama dengan yang lainnya kalian akan menjalani latihan lebih keras lagi,kalian akan menjadi kuat dan aku akan memberikan apa yang kujanjikan dahulu"ucap Danzo datar

"..."mereka berdua diam tanpa mengucap sepatah kata

"Fuu,Torune bawa mereka ketempat latihan"ucap Danzo kemudian berbalik

"hai Danzo-sama"ucap mereka berdua

"kalian ikut kami"ucap Fuu

Berjalan dalam keheningan dan mereka sampai disebuah training ground yang luas

"kalian berdua,buka topeng kalian"ucap Fuu

"kita akan melakukan latihan dimana kalian harus serius dalam menjalankannya"ucap Fuu lagi sementara Torune hanya menatap mereka berdua yang sudah melepaskan topengnya

"kita akan melakukan Survival Training dimana kalian akan mencoba bertahan dalam 15 menit melawan kami berdua,dan tidak ada peraturan dalam survival training ini"ucap Fuu

"dan satu peringatan buat kalian,Torune adalah pengguna racun,jika tersentuh saja olehnya kalian akan lumpuh"ucap Fuu

"kalau dia pengguna racun berarti Himawari tidak akan bisa melawannya,jadi satu satunya yang dapat mengalahkannya adalah aku"pikir Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah Himawari

Himawari mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama

"Survival Training dimulai!"ucap Fuu kemudian Naruto melemparkan kunainya kearah Torune,tapi dihindari dengan mudah olehnya

"jangan sampai tersentuh olehku,jika tidak kau akan mati"ucap Torune

"siapa juga yang ingin bersentuhan denganmu dasar Hvmv"ucap Naruto memancing emosi lawannya

"memprovokasi bagus sekali,dia akan menjadi nee yang hebat"pikir Torune sambil tersenyum,perlahan dia membuka sarung tangan dan bajunya dan seketika tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi ungu

"apa kau berniat memperkosaku hah"ucapan kasar Naruto benar benar menyakitkan bagi shinobi biasa tapi tidak dengan Nee,Nee adalah organisasi tanpa perasaan,jadi jika memprovokasi mereka itu tidak ada gunanya

.

.

.

"sepertinya aku memang harus menggunakannya"pikir Naruto kemudian melepas perban dimata kanannya

**[Sharingan]**

Mata dengan tiga tomoe itu berputar mengobservasi lawannya,mata yang bisa memprediksi serangan lawannya itu sangat berguna saat ini agar tidak tersentuh oleh racun milik Torune

"itu bukan racun tapi serangga beracun yang berukuran Nano"pikir Naruto dengan terkejut karena baru melihat yang pertama kalinya

"di dunia shinobi kau akan menjumpai lawan yang lebih mengerikan dariku"ucap Torune

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyiapkan tantonya,Torune melihat itu langsung melesat mencoba menyentuh kulit Naruto tapi tidak semudah yang ia kira,Naruto melompat dan berlari menghindari serangannya

Sementara ditempat Himawari

"kau boleh juga Hyuga"ucap Fuu meremehkan

"hosh hosh hosh dari tadi Jyukenku tidak mengenainya"pikir Himawari

"kau tidak akan tau kenapa seranganmu tidak mengenaiku Hyuga"ucap Fuu

"jadi begitu sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiran lawan,rambut pirang,itu seperti ciri klan Yamanaka,jadi seperti itu"pikir Himawari

"oh jadi kau mengetahuinya ya"ucap Fuu yang mengetahui bahwa tehniknya sudah diketahui

"majulah Hyuga tunjukkan kemampuanmu"tantang Fuu

"sialan kau"ucap Himawari kemudian melesat berusaha melakukan Jyuken seraya tidak memikirkan apa apa

Di tempat Naruto

"kau hanya beruntung mempunyai Sharingan itu Uzumaki,tanpa mata itu kau sudah kalah sedari tadi"ucap Torune menatap Naruto

"waktunya tersisa 5 menit lagi,kuharap Himawari berhasil bertahan"pikir Naruto kemudian melempari Torune dengan Kunai dan Shuriken yang dipadukan dengan Kage Bunshin

Tapi semua serangan itu berhasil dihindari dan ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Torune

"3 menit lagi sebaiknya aku serius"pikir Torune

Poft

Torune menghilang dalam kepulan asap

"dimana dia"Sharingan Naruto berusaha mengobservasi keberadaan Torune

"apa jangan jangan DIBELAKANG"dengan seketika Naruto berputar dan melihat Torune dengan jarak yang agak dekat berdiri didepannya

"kau kalah"ucap Torune berusha menyentuh Naruto

Adrenalin Naruto terpacu melihat gerakan slow motion tangan Torune yang berusaha menyentuh kulit nya

"aku tidak mau kalah disini"pikir Naruto kemudian Sharingannya berputar cepat dan dari tubuhnya keluar tulang yang melindungi dari sentuhan Torune

Deg

"apa?seranganku ditahan dengan tulang?"pikir Torune

Kringggggg

Jam weker yang ada dipinggir lapangan berbunyi menandakan tes sudah selesai

"hah hah hah,aku selamat"pikir Naruto

"hei bagaimana kau melakukannya?"tanya Torune

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau"balas Naruto perlahan tulang yang keluar kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya

"tulang itu melindungimu dari seranganku"ucap Torune

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa tulangku bisa keluar"ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya

"jadi kau tidak tau ya"gumam Torune kemudian pergi dari Training Ground itu

Sementara ditempat Himawari

"kau berhasil menghiburku Hyuga,tidak buruk juga"ucap Fuu kemudian meninggalkan Himawari yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya sembari mengatur nafasnya

"sialan,aku terselamatkan oleh waktu"pikir Himawari

TBC

Gimana dengan fic saya ini?bagus atau tidak?saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat alurnya agar gk kecepetan jadi jika masih ada yang salah mohon dimaklumi

**Kurosuke Kitsune Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

firdaus minato

lanjut tapi aq kurang suka konsep himawari kenapa tidak karakter yang lain bisa hinata atau nejikan?**sebenarnya Himawari disini adalah Twin!Neji &amp; Fem!Neji dan bukan Himawari anaknya Naruto di Canon**

raitogecko

Apa nanti Danzo gk kalap jika tau Naruto punya Sharingan, milik madara lg.

**Danzo Cuma tau Naruto punya Sharingan yang biasa(3 Tomoe) dan itu bukan milik Madara tapi Cuma 80 persen aja,sama kayak sel Hashirama di Yamato yang tidak sama kuat dengan pemilik aslinya**

The KidSNo OppAi

Bagus tor

Apa naruhima gk d pasang segel kayak nee lainnya

Lanjut

**NaruHima juga dipasangin segel kok dan ini udh lanjut**

Ryusuke akairyu

Gw mau kasih sedikit sran saj ma lo dalm mnulis.

tulisan.a tu shrus.a Foo bukan Fuu, dn juga hrus dibuat ad prbedaan diantra prckapn biasa dn pikirn/batin, sprti ini ''kau berhasil menghiburku Hyuuga, tidak buruk juga" ucap Foo .. .. ..

'sialan, aku terselamatkan oleh waktu' pikir Himawari.

klo bisa prhatikn dg baik cara menulis.a, sesudh tanda koma, titik, petik(") dua maupun satu dikasih spasi, klo anda bingung dg penjlsan dri gw perhatikn saj contoh prckapn diatas oke.

**Oke saya udh ngerti makasih atas penjelasannya ^_^**

GRIEGEIRIEA

agar tdak tanggung..., buat naru fulldark oke :v...,

**bikin fulldark? :v tapi konfliknya kurang panas vak jadi belom kepikiran bikin Naruto FD :v**

seperti.y ane pernah baca untuk story awal. apa nte meng aransmen fic sebelah ? maaf ane bukan flamer atw apa mmm apa nte udh dpt ijin dari fic sbelah. ane lupa nama fic.y

**ini sebenarnya fic milik sepupu dan dia minta remake ulang,yaudah Cuma bagian awalnya aja yang sama,dan nama ficnya sama kok sama kayak nama fic ini**

itu saja yang saya balas Reviewnya,dan untuk review next/lanjut/sejenisnya makasih telah meriview fic saya ini dan selamat membaca ^_^

Naruto : The Second Copy Ninja

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang bertatus jincuriki terkuat,apajadinya Naruto diculik oleh orochimaru dan dijadikan percobaannya?

"katakan" = manusia berbicara

'katakan' = manusia berpikir

"**katakan" = monster/sejenis berbicara**

'**katakan" = monster/sejenis berpikir**

**[Byakugan] = **Jutsu

**RnR**

"bagaimana dengan hasil tesnya Foo &amp; Torune?"tanya Danzo

"Hyuga Himawari dia sangat hebat untuk seorang Hyuga keluarga bawah,dengan latihan beberapa tahun dan pengalaman misi berbahaya dia akan menjadi matang"ucap Foo

"hm begitu ya,Torune bagaimana dengan Naruto?apakah dia menunjukkan bakat dalam Sharingannya?"kali ini Danzo memasang tampang serius

"Naruto berhasil mengembangkan Sharingannya dengan baik dan satu lagi dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu tulang yang keluar dari tubuhnya"ucap Torune

"kemampuan tulang?"gumam Danzo

"ya,tulang itu membuatku tidak bisa menyentuhnya disaat terakhir"ucap Torune

"baiklah,kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi"ucap Danzo

"hai"mereka menghilang dengan Shushin

Sementara Danzo saat ini sedang berpikir keras mencoba mengingat kemampuan tulang yang diceritakan anak buahnya

'apa mungkin?'pikir Danzo kemudian Danzo berjalan menuju gudang gulungan

"ini dia gulungan klan Kaguya,Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku,ternyata Orochimaru mencoba membuat wadah baru"gumam Danzo

"kalau sudah seperti ini dia akan menjadi senjataku yang paling hebat"ucap Danzo dengan senyum evil

Sementara ditempat Naruto

"hei Himawari apakah tes bersama Fuu-san berjan baik?"tanya Naruto

"tidak terlalu baik,dia bisa membaca pikiranku"balas Himawari

"wah benarkah?itu keren sekali"ucap Naruto

"walaupun begitu,aku jadi punya pengalaman bertarung dengan orang yang lebih hebat"ucap Himawari

Poft

Tiba tiba muncul seseorang dari kepulan asap bekas Shushin itu

"kalian dipanggil Danzo-sama"ucap orang bertopeng putih polos

"baiklah kami akan segera kesana"ucap Naruto

Poft

Orang itu menghilang lagi dan kemudian mereka berjalan kearah ruangan Danzo

"ada apa Danzo-sama memanggil kami?"tanya Himawari

"kalian akan kuberikan misi tapi sebelum itu kalian harus mempunyai kekuatan yang memadai,untuk itu aku akan memberikan kalian berdua ini"ucap Danzo seraya melemparkan dua gulungan kerah mereka berdua

"ini kan Taijutsu keluarga atas"ucap Himawari tak percaya

"aku memberikannya kepadamu untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu untuk menjaga Konoha"ucap Danzo

"klan Kaguya?apa maksudnya ini Danzo-sama?"Naruto bertanya tanya

"Orochimaru"ucap Danzo

"jadi,aku hasil eksperimennya"ucap Naruto sambil membulatkan sebelah matanya

"benar sekali,Orochimaru menanamkan Sharingan dan sel klan Kaguya ketubuhmu,itu merupakan sesuatu yang hebat"ucap Danzo

"tidak ini tidak berarti apa apa bagiku"ucap Naruto

"berpikirlah Naruto jika kau mempunyai kekuatan kau pasti akan diakui dan penyesalan datang pada kedua orang tuamu"ucap Danzo

"..."Naruto hanya diam

"baiklah kalian bisa melakukan latihan ketika waktu luang tidak ada misi,paling lama kalian menguasainya 4 tahun,itu waktu yang cukup panjang untuk menguasai Kekkei Genkai kalian masing masing"jelas Danzo

"hai Danzo-sama"ucap mereka berdua

Sebulan Kemudian

Dalam sebulan Naruto dan Himawari berkembang pesat, Shikotsumyaku nya sudah berkembang walaupun itu hanya sebatas mengeluarkan tulang dan menjadikannya senjata lalu untuk elemen Naruto mempunyai elemen Air dan Angin,dalam penggunaan Ninjutsu elemen Naruto juga mulai berkembang

.

.

.

Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto,Himawari juga sudah berkembang pesat dalam sebulan,Jyukennya semakin tepat dan akurat,Kaitennya juga hampir sempurna,itu berkat gulungan pemberian Danzo,gulungan itu sangat berguna bagi dirinya

Saat ini dirinya dan Himawari sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Danzo

"hei Himawari menurutmu tugas apa yang kita lakukan?"tanya Naruto

"entahlah tapi itu pasti sama seperti misi biasa,membunuh dan mengumpulkan informasi"jawab Himawari bosan

Kriett

Pintu digeser dan menampilkan Danzo yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh

"kami datang untuk misi Danzo-sama"ucap Naruto

"kali ini aku akan memberikan kalian misi yang cukup sulit,yaitu mengumpulkan segala sampel DNA pengguna Kekkei Genkai"ucap Danzo

"baiklah,tapi siapa yang harus kami eksekusi?"tanya Himawari

"tidak ada"jawab Danzo

"tidak ada?"beo Naruto dengan nada bertanya tanya

"kalian aku tugaskan untuk mengambil segala sampel DNA pengguna kekkei genkai yang ada di Kirigakure,sekarang tengah terjadi pembantaian pengguna Kekkei genkai,jadi kalian cukup ambil DNA mereka saja,hindari kontak dengan musuh"ucap Danzo

"hai"ucap mereka berdua kemudian mereka melesat keperbatasan Konoha dengan kiri

"hei Himawari,kau tau kenapa para pemilik Kekkei Genkai dibunuh?bukannya dengan Kekkei genkai suatu desa bisa berkembang pesat?"tanya Naruto

"entahlah mungkin sang kage memiliki kenangan buruk pada pengguna Kekkei Genkai sehingga menjadi seperti itu"ucap Himawari

"alasan yang tidak masuk akal"ucap Naruto

"ck kenapa kau menanyakan seperti itu?kau menjadi cerewet saja"ucap Himawari kesal

"baiklah aku akan diam"ucap Naruto dengan wajah lesu jika dilihat tanpa topeng putih polosnya

Srekk srekkk wush

Muncul sekelompok bandit berjumlah 5 orang dengan kapak dan Katana ditangan mereka

"ternyata hanya sekelompok anak anak"ucap seorang bandit yang sepertinya pemimpin

"tidak masalah mereka anak anak apa bukan tapi apakah mereka mempunyai uang atau tidak"ucap temannya

"hei nak apakah kau punya uang?"tanya orang itu

"stt Himawari mau bermain?"bisik Naruto

"tentu Naruto"ucap Himawari

"hei sedang apa kalian bisik bisik?aku tanya kalian punya uang apa tidak"teriak orang itu lagi

"kau sudah lihatkan kami tidak punya apa apa,dasar dobe"ucap Naruto memprovokasi

"ap-apa kau bilang hyahh"ucap orang itu menebaskan kapaknya pada Naruto

Trankkk

Kapaknya ditahan oleh tanto Naruto dengan sigap bandit itu melompat kebelakang

"hohoho jadi kau ingin bermain ya,akan kulayani"ucap bandit itu sementara teman banditnya yang lain hanya melihat sambil memegang senjata masing masing

"kau kira aku Hvmv dasar bandit banci,aku tidak mau kau layani hoeks"ucap Naruto kasar

"apa kau bilang bocah"emosi bandit itu meluap ketika dihina Naruto,bandit itu melompat berusaha menebas Naruto dari udara

Naruto yang melihat itu menjatuhkan Tantonya kebawah dengan bagian tajamnya diatas lalu menggeser tubuhnya

Crashh

Bandit itu tepat jatuh diatas Tanto yang sudah diposisikan dijantungnya,membuat bandit itu mati seketika,Naruto yang melihat itu menendang bandit itu dan mencabut Tantonya

'dia membunuhnya dengan cepat,dia bukan anak biasa,apakah dia ANBU?tapi tidak mungkin anak anak tidak bisa menjadi ANBU kecuali'pikiran pemimpin bandit itu tiba tiba terguncang melihat topeng polos dengan kanji Nee didahi topeng putih polosnya

"semua kabur,mereka dari Nee,aku tidak akan menjamin kalian akan hidup melawannya"ucap pemimpin bandit itu lari dari tempatnya lalu diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang lain

"mereka tidak asik,bukan begitu Himawari"ucap Naruto kepada Himawari yang sedang makan lolipop diatas pohon

"hei kenapa kau asik santai disana sih"teriak Naruto kesal

"habisnya kau lama sih"ucap Himawari membuang lolipopnya kemudian turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kirigakure tepatnya Mizu no kuni

Tap tap tap

Mereka berdua melompati dahan dahan pohon dengan cepat dan lincah,beberapa kilometer lagi mereka akan sampai keperbatasan Konoha

"Hima lapor"ucap Naruto

**[Byakugan]**

"musuh tidak terdeteksi hingga 700M kedepan"ucap Himawari

"bagus,percepat langkahmu"ucap Naruto kemudian mereka melesat dengan kecepatan penuh

30 menit kemudian

"Naruto ada dua orang musuh dengan cakra yang melemah dari arah jam 1"ucap Himawari

"baiklah,kita kesana,mungkin saja mereka pengguna Kekkei Genkai"ucap Naruto kemudian mereka melesat kearah jam 1

"mereka!Kushimaru Kuriarare dan Jinpachi Munashi,pemegang pedang Nuibari dan Shibuki"ucap Naruto terkejut

Sementara Kushimaru yang melihat orang datang,berusaha mengadahkan kepalanya keatas

"kalian berdua,bawa pedang kami bersama kalian,kupercayakan dua pedang ini kepada kalian"ucap Kushimaru diakhir nafasnya

"Himawari kita mendapatkan dua dari tujuh pedang legendaris kiri,simpan dengan Fuinjutsu agar musuh tidak curiga"ucap Naruto

"hai"kemudian mereka menyegel kedua pedang itu di bawah pergelangan tangan kanan

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"ucap Naruto kemudian mereka melompat melewati pohon pohon

"jangan terlalu jauh masuk kedalam kiri aku tidak mau kalian sampai tertangkap,cukup sampai hutan terdekat dengan gerbang saja,jika misi gagal kembalilah"ucapan Danzo kepada mereka sebelum melakukan misi keluar desa

'ucapannya hanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran pada alatnya saja,bukan pada manusia'pikir Naruto kemudian mereka sampai pada hutan terdekat dengan Kiri

Perlahan kabut mulai memenuhi area sekitar Naruto &amp; Himawari

"Hima periksa"ucap Naruto

**[Byakugan]**

"ini Kirigakure no jutsu,aku tidak bisa melihat apapun"ucap Himawari

Zwusshh

Muncul entah dari mana sebuah pedang besar berusaha memenggal kepala mereka

Dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih mereka berdua menghindarinya dengan mudah

"pedang itu tidak salah lagi Kubikiribocho"gumam Naruto

"ternyata hanya dua orang anak kecil dengan pakian ANBU"ucap seseorang dengan perban dimulutnya muncul dari balik kabut

"Zabuza Momochi,Missing-nin Kirigakure"ucap Naruto

"wah ternyata kalian mengetahuinya ya,tapi sayang kalian akan mati"ucap Zabuza

"tunggu dulu,kami datang bukan untuk bertarung,kami hanya disuruh untuk mengecek keadaan Kiri"ucap Himawari

"kalau begitu,siapa atasan kalian?"tanya Zabuza

"kami tidak bisa memberitahumu"ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu kalian harus mati"ucap Zabuza kemudian kabut menebal kembali

"sialan"gumam Himawari

"Himawari gunakan Hakkeshou Kaiten"ucap Naruto

"baik"balas Himawari

**[Hakkeshou Kaiten]**

Putaran dari Kaiten membuat kabut yang tebal menjadi tipis,kesempatan itu tidak disia siakan oleh mereka berdua dan langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat itu

"sial mereka kabur"ucap Zabuza

"biarkan saja,mereka bukanlah lawan yang sepadan buatmu,tapi tehnik yang digunakan bocah dengan rambut coklat itu bukannya itu taijutsu Hyuga?jadi mereka dari konoha"ucap seorang perempuan dengan dua pedang kembar aka Ameyuri Ringo

"bisa saja,aku hanya tidak ingin salah satu dari kita mati lagi,sudah cukup Kushimaru dan Jinpachi yang tewas serta pedangnya yang diambil"ucap Zabuza meletakkan pedangnya dibelakang tubuhnya

"ayo pergi"ucap Zabuza kemudian mereka Shushin entah kemana

Sementara ditempat Naruto

"nyaris saja kepala kita lepas"ucap Naruto

"benar,untungnya kau tepat waktu memberi tauku untuk memakai Hakkeshou Kaiten,bukan begitu Taicho"ucap Himawari

"ck Merepotkan"ucap Naruto menanggapi perkataan Himawari

Naruto dan Himawari melanjutkan perjalanan kearah konoha dengan kecepatan maksimal

Sesampainya dikonoha Naruto dan Himawari langsung memberi penjelasan detail misi saat ke Kiri

Saat ini Naruto sedang mempelajari Fuinjutsu,dia meminta pada Danzo gulungan tentang Fuinjutsu,dengan kuas tinta beserta gulungan kosong dia mencoba membuat Fuin peledak

Fuin peledak,merupakan Fuinjutsu dasar yang ada pada setiap kertas peledak dan Naruto sekarang sedang membuat Variasi Fuin peledak

"Fuin peledak memang efektif untuk menghabisi musuh dalam jarak menengah,tapi itu akan mengacaukan Sillent Kill"gumam Naruto

Mengambil kuas dan mencelupkan pada tinta,Naruto mulai melukis Fuin peledaknya sendiri

Dengan perlahan Naruto melukis Fuin itu dan hasilnya sangat jelek + belepotan

"sial,kenapa sulit sekali,apa harus menggunakan Sharingan untuk mencopy Fuin ini,tapi itu akan membuatku lemah karena bergantung pada mata itu"ujar Naruto kemudian mencoba lagi melukis Fuin peledaknya

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya Naruto dapat bernafas lega karena Fuin buatannya sudah agak rapi

"alirkan cakra sebagai pemicu"gumam Naruto kemudian mengalirkan cakranya tapi karena terlalu banyak Fuin itu langsung meledak

Duarrr

Ledakan yang tidak terlalu besar terdengar,membuat puluhan Nee langsung bersiaga mengelilingi posisi Naruto

Asap mereda dan menampilkan Naruto dengan wajah hitam gosong beserta rambut naik keatas

"ternyata cuma dia,semua kembali ke tempat masing masing"ucap sang Taicho

"untung saja,Fuinnya belum sempurna jika tidak aku bisa cedera,haaaah"ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya

Melupakan kejadian barusan Naruto lalu melanjutkan eksperimen Fuinjutsunya,beberapa jam terlewati dan hanya terdengar kata "sial aku gagal atau aku gagal bahkan teriakan sial kenapa sulit sekali" dengan segala kekesalan yang ada Naruto melanjutkan percobaannya

.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu

Kini Naruto sudah dapat membuat Fuinjutsu sampai Rank-A bahkan Fuin Peledak di pedang Shibuki sudah dimodifikasinya agar jika terkena musuh tidak langsung meledak melainkan meninggalkan tanda yang bisa ia aktifkan sesuka hati tapi harus masih dalam radius 3KM

Itu merupakan kebanggan bagi seseorang yang mempelajari Fuinjutsu secara Otodidak seperti kata pepatah "_Dimana ada kemauan disitu ada jalan_"

Dan itu terbukti dengan latihan keras Naruto dia berhasil mengembangkan Fuinjutsunya

Dalam setahun ini juga kemampuan elemennya sudah mengangsur membaik,walaupun tidak sehebat Fuinjutsunya tapi itu sudah masuk standar Chunnin untuk Ninjutsu

Sementara Himawari dia sudah berkembang pesat,dengan menggunakan Nuibari dipadukan dengan Byakugan,Himawari dapat membunuh shinobi lain dengan cepat,kemampuan Taijutsu Himawaripun sudah berkembang,sekarang dia sudah menguasai sebagian tehnik klan Hyuga

.

.

.

Duduk santai sambil meminum tehnya,Himawari menikmati ketenangannya,tapi semua itu berubah ketika seorang anak berumur 9 tahun mengenakan topeng putih,dilengan kanannya ada kain merah dengan gambar spiral dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki

"ada apa Naruto?apakah ada misi dari Danzo-sama?"tanya Himawari

"tidak,aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu"ucap Naruto lalu melepas topengnya

"setahun ini sudah jarang sekali kita berbicara,hanya misi saja kita bertemu,karena terlalu sibuk latihan kita jadi jarang berkomunikasi"ujar Naruto

"benar,dan juga sudah setahun lebih kita di Nee,aku tidak tau lagi kabar Neji-nii"ucap Himawari mengingat kakak kembarannya yang ada dimansion Hyuga

"kita ini Nee Himawari,kita tidak punya rekan,keluarga,perasaan dan masa lalu yang kita harus miliki hanya menyelesaikan misi,walaupun begitu aku sudah menanggap kau sebagai teman dan keluargaku"ucap Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya

"aku juga sama sepertimu,ngomong ngomong bagaiman dengan pedang Shibukimu?apakah kau melakukan modifikasi lagi?"tanya Himawari

"tidak,aku belum mendapat ide untuk memodifikasinya dan juga bagaimana dengan Nuibari?"jawab sekaligus tanya Naruto balik

"aku tidak melakukan modifikasi apa-apa,aku jadi iri padamu"ucap Himawari

"eheheheh jangan begitu,lagipula aku bisa memodifikasinya karena Shibuki merupakan pedang yang dilengkapi Fuinjutsu yang bisa dibuat Variasinya"ujar Naruto sambil tertawa garing

.

.

.

.

"begitu ya,kalau Sharinganmu bagaimana?"tanya Himawari

"sudah ada peningkatan,aku sudah memasterinya walaupun tak sehebat Itachi Uchiha"jawab Naruto

"tetap saja kau sudah hebat"ucap Himawari

"jangan begitu kau juga sama hebatnya denganku"ujar Naruto kemudian Naruto berdiri

"apa kau tidak bosan?bagaimana kalau kita meminta ijin untuk melihat konoha?kudengar sekarang ada festival Hanabi"ajak Naruto

"huh,baiklah daripada bosan disini"ucap Himawari kemudian mereka berdua meminta ijin pada Danzo,setelah diizinkan mereka langsung berhenge mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi Kimono

Mata kanan Naruto kini ditutupi oleh Eye Path yang dilengkapi dengan Fuinjutsu,sehingga matanya tidak bisa dicuri,dengan uang yang agak banyak Naruto &amp; Himawari mengelilingi Konoha

Beberapa jam mengelilingi konoha akhirnya mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka diatas ukiran patung hokage

Syuttt duar duar duar

"Himawari,lihat disana ada kembang api"ucap Naruto menunjuk kembang api yang meledak dilangit konoha

"indah"ucap Himawari melihat kembang api bewarna warni

Sementara ditempat lain keluarga hokage tengah menikmati melihat kembang api dari pusat desa konoha

"hei Menma,Tou-san tau dimana jika melihat kembang api akan semakin indah"ucap Minato

"wah!benarkah?"ucap Menma dengan wajah berbinar binar

"benar"ucap Minato

"stt Minato-kun bisa kau beritahu dimana tempatnya"bisik Kushina

"RAHASIA"ucap Minato lalu Minato memengang tangan Menma serta Kushina dan mengucapkan

**[Hiraisin]**

Dibukit patuh Hokage,NaruHima sedang asik asiknya makan jagung bakar sambil menikmati indahnya kembang api tapi tiba tiba muncul kilat kuning yang memperlihatkan keluarga hokage

"ah Hokage-sama,Kushina-sama,Menma-sama"ucap Naruto sambil hormat 90 derajat diikuti oleh Himawari

"Naruto?kau ada disini?selama ini kau kemana saja?"tanya Minato

"bukankah Hokage-sama yang telah memberikan hak asuhku pada Danzo-sama?jadi buat apa saya dirumah anda?"jawab Naruto

Sedangkan Minato sekeluarga diam seketika,mereka lupa bahwa hak asuh Naruto sudah berpindah tangan ke Danzo,Himawari yang melihat keadaan tidak enak hanya memasang wajah datar

"maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan Naruto Hokage-sama,kami akan pergi dari sini"ucap Himawari menarik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu

Setelah menjauh akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti tepatnya dihutan,tiba tiba muncul seorang Nee

"Naruto,kau dipanggil Danzo-sama"ucap Nee itu

"baiklah,Himawari kau kembali kemarkas"ucap Naruto dan mereka semua pergi dengan Shushin

Poft

Naruto sampai didepan ruangan Danzo,dan melangkah masuk,setelah menggeser pintu Naruto akhirnya menemukan Danzo sedang memegang gulungan besar ditangannya

"maaf mengganggu Danzo-sama"ucap Naruto

"Naruto,apa kau ingin memiliki Kuchiyose?"tanya Danzo

"aku belum memikirkannya"jawab Naruto

"begitu ya,kalau begitu aku berikan kau waktu satu tahun untuk mencari Kuchiyose"ucap Danzo

"memang kenapa harus memiliki kontrak Kuchiyose?apakah itu hal wajib"tanya Naruto

"untukmu merupakan hal wajib,karena jika kau melakukan misi solo kau akan bisa berpartner dengan Kuchiyosemu"ujar Danzo

"kalau begitu aku akan berusaha mencarinya"ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu kau bisa pergi"ucap Danzo

"saya permisi Danzo-sama"ujar Naruto lalu pergi

"sayang sekali dia belum mau memiliki kontak Kuchiyose"gumam Danzo kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan membacanya

Sementara Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan jalan dimarkas Nee dengan wajah datarnya dia melihat sekelilingnya dan hanya melihat pemandangan yang sama saja setiap hari

"huh,kalau begini aku bisa mati kebosanan"ucap Naruto sambil mengehela nafas

Sreeettt

"suara itu jangan jangan!"insting ninja Naruto langsung menjerit ketika mendengar sesuatu yang sangat familiar ditelinganya

Dan benar adanya,sebuah tali baja yang sangat tajam nan tipis baru saja memotong ujung rambut kepalanya

"hei Himawari apa kau ingin membunuhku?"keluh Naruto melihat Himawari yang sedang memegang Nuibari,tentu saja dengan sarung tangan khusus

"kau tidak asik Naruto,aku ingin bermain sebentar"ucap Himawari tersenyum evil

"kalau mau bermain bilang terlebih dahulu"ucap Naruto

.

.

.

Poft

Keluar pedang dari fuin dibawah pergelangan tangannya,Fuin dengan dua sisi yang memiliki fungsi yang berbeda,memotong dan meledakkan

"kau serius ingin bermain denganku?kalau begitu ayo"ucap Himawari lalu melesat kearah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menancapkan pedangnya kelantai dan seketika muncul fuin yang memenuhi lantai dalam radius 5M dan seketika juga fuin itu lenyap

"memasang jebakan dilantai,itu tidak berguna padaku"ucap Himawari lalu menggunakan tali baja yang dililitkan kepalang yang berada diatasnya

"benarkah?"tanya Naruto menaikan sedikit alisnya dengan seringai diwajahnya dan membuat Himawari bingung dan menyeritkan dahinya

**[Katsu]**

Duarrrr

Palang tempat Himawari bergelantungan meledak dan itu membuat Himawari jatuh ketanah

Duakkkk

Suara benda jatuh ketanah terdengar sangat besar,Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis

"ittai kenapa malah palang itu yang meledak?"ringis Himawari

"heh,jutsu dari pedangku sudah kutingkatkan dan itu membuatnya bisa bergerak,tidakkah kau memperhatikanku yang selalu memasang handseal tiger setelah membuat Fuin itu?"jelas Naruto sekaligus menanyakan pada Himawari

.

.

"ah kalau itu..."Himawari hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi tajam Naruto

"kau itu selalu saja"ujar Naruto memegangi kepala kuningnya

"hei Naruto,apakah kau tidak ingin melihat adikmu?aku mau lihat anak yang dibanggakan oleh Hokage-sama"ucap Himawari

"aku tidak yakin mereka mau bertemu denganku"ucap Naruto

"kita tidak bertemu hanya melihat saja"ucap Himawari

"tapi aku..."ucapan Naruto terpotong melihat ekspresi mengerikan yang dibuat Himawari

"tidak ada tapi tapian,lebih baik kau ikut saja"ucap Himawari sambil menyeret kerah baju Naruto

'hah,ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan'pikir Naruto

Zwushh tap tap

Himawari dan Naruto kini telah berada dihalaman mansion Namikaze,dan kebetulan sekali saat ini Minato dan Menma sedang latihan Fuinjutsu,Naruto yang memperhatikan susunan Fuin itu terbelalak kaget karena Fuin itu merupakan Fuin Hiraisin,penampilan Naruto &amp; Himawari sangat simple yaitu baju dalaman ANBU dilapisi dengan jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala

'ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencopy fuin itu'pikir Naruto lalu Naruto melepaskan segel di Eye Pathnya dan mencopy fuin itu

Setelah beberapa menit melihat mereka berlatih Himawari &amp; Naruto bukannya kagum tapi malah Sweat Drop karena dari tadi mereka hanya melihat Menma mengeluh,mengeluh dan mengeluh karena betapa membosankannya Fuinjutsu

'ternyata sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto'pikir Himawari

'jadi begitu Menma adalah orang yang tidak sabaran'pikir Naruto lalu mencatat dinotenya

.

.

.

Acara mengintip mereka harus terganggu karena sang Yondaime Hokage melemparkan kunainya kearah mereka dan langsung muncul dibelakang mereka sambil menodongkan kunai dileher mereka

"jangan bergerak dan perlihatkan wajah kalian"ucap Minato dingin,tapi Naruto langsung melompat menjauh agar mata Sharingannya tidak terlihat

Dengan kesempatan yang ada Naruto menutup kembali Sharingannya dengan Eye Path

Tapi pelariannya harus berhenti karena Minato sudah ada didepan Naruto,dengan perlahan Naruto berjongkok sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas

Kemudian dengan cepat Minato membuka penutup kepala Naruto yang langsung memperlihatkan rambut kuning jabrik yang sangat mirip dengannya

'rambut kuning?Naruto kah?'pikir Minato dan benar dugaannya,orang yang sedang ditawannya saat ini adalah mantan anaknya

"maaf mengganggu anda Yondaime-sama"ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat

"kenapa kau bisa disini Naruto?apa kau diberi misi oleh Danzo?"tanya Minato

"kalau itu aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangannya,itu saja dan ini bukanlah misi dari Danzo-sama"ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi

Minato yang tidak melihat kebohongan dimata Naruto hanya menghela nafas,lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah kunai cabang tiganya dan mencabut kertas fuin yang ada dikunai itu

"ini,untukmu aku ingin kau mempelajarinya"ucap Minato menyerahkan fuin itu

"bukan maksudnya menolak Yondaime-sama tapi saya sudah tau formula fuin itu"ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah

"benarkah?"tanya Minato kemudian Naruto mengambil gulungan kecil dan satu set alat melukis

Naruto melukis fuin Hiraisin pada gulungan itu dan selang beberapa puluh detik akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan fuin itu

"ini Yondaime-sama"ucap Naruto menyerahkan gulungannya pada Minato,Minato langsung menganalisa fuin itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat fuin Naruto

"ini,ini sempurna tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun"gumam Minato lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto

"dari mana kau tau formulanya?"tanya Minato bukannya Naruto menjawab malah Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan terlihat tanda aneh dilidahnya

"aku adalah Nee,aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi pada siapapun termasuk Kage-ku sendiri,menjaga informasi adalah harga mati bagi kami"ucap Naruto

"begitu ya"ucap Minato pelan

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Hokage-sama"ucap Naruto lalu Shushin kemarkas Nee

'itu Shushin!anak berumur 9 tahun bisa Shushin,Danzo kau membuat anakku menjadi senjata'pikir Minato sambil mengepalkan tangannya tapi seketika melemah karena mengingat kejadian dulu saat dia menyerahkan Naruto pada Danzo

.

.

.

Flash Back On

Sore hari yang cerah dimansion Namikaze membuat tiga orang disana riang bergembira tapi tiba tiba datang seorang pria tua dengan perban ditubuhnya datang bersama anak berambut kuning bermata biru

"Danzo ada apa kau datang kesini?"tanya Minato

"aku hanya ingin membahas tentang suatu hal penting"ucap Danzo

"jika suatu hal penting itu adalah menjadikan Menma sebagai Nee aku menolak"ucap Minato tenang

"tidak,aku hanya ingin kau memberikan hak asuh Naruto padaku"ucap Danzo

"memangnya untuk apa?"tanya Minato tanpa takut merasa kehilangan,Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk sedih

"aku hanya ingin menjadikannya penerusku,jika Menma bekerja didepan layar maka Naruto akan bekerja dibalik layar sama sepertiku,untuk melindungi Konoha"jawab Danzo

"kalau begitu aku setuju"ucap Minato santai dan Danzo hanya tersenyum kemenangan sedangkan Naruto jangan ditanya lagi hatinya hancur berkeping keping mendengar perkataan ayahnya

"kalau begitu tanda tangani ini"ucap Danzo menyerahkan beberapa dokumen dan langsung ditanda tangani oleh Minato

"kalau begitu kami pergi"ucap Danzo kemudian Naruto &amp; Danzo pergi dari Mansion Namikaze

Flash Back Off

"maafkan Tou-san Naruto,maafkan Tou-san"gumam Minato menahan air matanya

Setelah bersedihnya selesai Minato langsung Hiraisin ke Mansion Namikaze kembali

"Tou-san dari mana tadi?"tanya Menma

"ah Tou-san tadi sedang berbicara pada salah satu ANBU ayah"jawab Minato bohong dan hanya di oh kan panjang oleh Menma

Markas Nee

"huh,aku menyesal mengikuti kata-katamu Himawari"ujar Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aku minta maaf tentang itu,aku tidak tau kalau Yondaime-sama akan bisa mengetahui kalau kita disana"jawab Himawari

"dia itu Kage Himawari,tentu saja itu hal mudah baginya"ucap Naruto

"kan aku sudah minta maaf,kenapa dibalas lagi huh"ucap Himawari

"yasudahlah,aku ingin menguji fuin Hiraisinnya dulu,jaa"ucap Naruto lalu Shushin

"dia itu selalu saja"ujar Himawari

**TBC**

_._

_._

_._

_Nama : Naruto Uzumaki(Twin!Menma)_

_Umur : 9 Tahun_

_Elemen : Suiton_

_Kekkei Genkai : Sharingan,_ _Shikotsumyaku_

_Fuinjutsu : Level A_

_Genjutsu : Level B_

_Taijutsu : Level B_

_Ninjutsu : Level A_

_Kenjutsu : Level A_

_._

_._

_._

_Nama : Hyuga Himawari(Twin!Neji &amp; Fem!Neji)_

_Umur : 9 Tahun_

_Elemen : Belum Diketahui_

_Kekkei Genkai : Byakugan_

_Fuinjutsu : Level C_

_Genjutsu : Level C_

_Taijutsu : Level A_

_Ninjutsu : Level B_

_Kenjutsu : Level B_

Hai ketemu lagi Minna-san ^_^ bagaimana dengan chapter yang satu ini?kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan riview atau PM,saya juga buka voting untuk elemen Hima-chan,elemen yang paling banyak akan ditetapkan sebagai elemen Hima-chan,saya ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca fic saya dan satu pesan dari saya ReadAndReview ^_^

**Kyosuke Kitusne Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Guest

ane suka ama fic ini wlaupun alurny kceptan dan kurang jelas penggambran suasnany.

dan dtuggu up kilatny...** masih kecepetan ya alurnya?dan soal penggambarannya akan saya perbaiki lagi**

ashuraindra64

Kuchiose naru 4 penjaga mata angin kah?**kalo kuchiyose Naruto,Autor dan tuhan yang tau #Plakkk :v**

Ayuni Yuukinojo

Buat Naru punya kontrak kuchiyose rubah dong.. Setidaknya walau bukan jinchuriki, dia masih bsa make summon rubah.. Klo kuchiyosenya naga nanti terlalu over power.. Oh.. Jangan sampe naru d pasang segel pengikat lidah oleh danzo..**kalo kuchiyose rubah nanti saya pikiri lagi yak dan soal segel pengikat lidah oleh danzo itu tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi karena setiap anggota nee wajib memilikinya**

Darul chapter 3

saran ku sih naruto nya jangan di buat dark..**kalo tentang dark enggaknya itu masih menjadi misteri**

The KidSNo OppAi

Apa angkan menma uda jadi genin?

Kapan invasi konoha/

Profesor mana tor?

Lanjut

**Angkatan Menma baru saja lulus genin dan telah melakukan survival test**

**Invasi konoha sama seperti dicanon yaitu ketika ujian chunin**

**Profesor?maksudnya Sandaime?dia sudah meninggal saat penyerangan kyubi dahulu**

GRIEGEIRIEA

hmmmm... , kyaknya narunya kagak bklan dark yah di fic inih,'-') ,**haha kalo tentang itu nanti saya pikirkan,ikutin ceritanya aja **

sekian balasan riview dari saya dan terima kasih juga pada yang riview meskipun Cuma lajut dan next doang,selamat membaca...

Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi Bayangan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang bertatus jincuriki terkuat,bakatnya disia siakan oleh Minato dan Danzo menjadikannya Nee

"katakan" = manusia berbicara

'katakan' = manusia berpikir

"**katakan" = monster/sejenis berbicara**

'**katakan" = monster/sejenis berpikir**

**[Byakugan] = **Jutsu

**RnR**

Poft

Naruto tiba dikamarnya yang hanya seluas 3X4M,mengalihkan pandangan pada meja yang hanya ada satu diruangan itu,diatas meja terlihat sebuah scroll besar dengan aksara fuin yang tertulis jelas

'Fuin ini sangat merepotkan,setiap pengguna memiliki pola fuin yang berbeda'pikir Naruto lalu duduk dan melihat setiap detail difuinnya

Mengambil scroll baru dan melukis kembali fuin Hiraisin dengan versi yang berbeda,Naruto masih belum tau apa yang membuatnya masih belum bisa berteleport walalupun fuinnya sudah sama,walaupun dia tau bahwa setiap pengguna jutsu ini mempunyai perbedaannya

'hah kepalaku serasa mau pecah memikirkannya'pikir Naruto frustasi,dengan pikiran kacau dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang membedakan fuin Hiraisin versi awal milik Nidaime dan versi kedua milik Yondaime

.

.

.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bermeditasi agar pikirannya tenang,bermeditasi selama beberapa menit mungkin akan memulihkan otaknya

Sementara ditempat Himawari

"Himawari,aku mempunyai misi solo untukmu"ucap Danzo

"misi apa itu Danzo-sama?"tanya Himawari

"aku mau kau menghabisi seorang Algojo dari Kumogakure,pembunuh ayahmu"ucap Danzo

.

.

.

Deggg

.

.

.

Mata tanpa pupil Himawari melebar mendengar kata pembunuh ayahnya,orang yang mengambil nyawanya atas perintah Raikage,orang yang membuatnya menjadi yatim piatu

"bukankah itu akan menimbulkan perang Danzo-sama?"tanya Himawari

"tidak,dia sudah tidak menjadi Algojo lagi sejak 3 bulan lalu,dari data yang didapat dia adalah orang kepercayaan Sandaime Raikage,dia juga memiliki gulungan Fuinjutsu Uzumaki yang didapat pasca penyerangan Iwa-Kiri-Kumo ke Uzushio,misinya adalah kau harus mengambil semua gulungannya,gulungan itu berguna untuk Naruto dimasa depan"terang Danzo

"baiklah Danzo-sama aku akan melakukannya"ujar Himawari lalu pergi dari hadapan Danzo

.

.

.

"ayah,aku akan membalaskan dendammu"ucap Himawari dengan Byakugan yang aktif

Tap tap tap Zwushhh

Lesatan Himawari semakin cepat dengan api dendam semakin berkobar dihatinya

Membunuh orang itu merupakan kewajiban bagi dirinya,dengan membunuh orang itu semua rasa penyesalan yang ada didalam dirinya akan hilang

Beberapa jam melompat lompat pada pohon akhirnya membuat Himawari lelah dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat

Tanpa melepaskan kewaspadaannya Himawari duduk sandaran pada sebuah pohon

Dari kantong ninjanya Himawari mengambil sebuah scroll dan membuat single handseal

**[Kai]**

Poft

Keluar kua mochi dengan taburan biji bunga matahari diatasnya,Himawari yang melihat itu langsung memakan makanan kesuakaannya

Sreekk

Himawari yang menyadari adanya gerakan disemak semak didekatnya langsung memasang posisi siaga dengan tangan yang sudah pada pegangan tantonya Himawari bersiap menebas apa yang ada dibalik semak semak itu

Srekk srekk

Goyangan(?) disemak semak itu semakin menjadi jadi dan setelah jarak antara semak dengan Himawari semakin dekat keluarlah seekor kucing dari semak semak itu

.

.

.

'huh cuma kucing'pikir Himawari lalu melanjutkan acara makan kue mochinya

.

.

.

Zwussh tap tap

'gerbang Kumo tinggal 3KM dan dia tinggal dipuncak gunung yang berjarak 12KM dari gerbang utama desa Kumo'pikir Himawari

Poft

Nuibari telah siap ditangannya,untuk berjaga jaga dari ANBU/Shinobi Kumo yang kebetulan bertemu,tapi untungnya nasib baik berada dipihaknya,sampai dikaki gunung dia belum bertemu dengan satupun orang orang dari Kumo

.

.

.

Dan saat yang Himawari tunggu-tunggu tiba,dia sudah sampai disebuah rumah sederhana dipuncak gunung,pegangannya pada Nuibari sudah mengeras,mengaktfikan Doujutsunya Himawari melihat seseorang tengah meminum tehnya dengan tenang

"saatnya kau mati"gumam Himawari

Di dalam rumah

Saat ini Takaji mantan Algojo Kumogakure,dia sudah pensiun 3 bulan lalu tapi kemampuannya jangan diremehkan,walalupun dia hanya mengeksekusi orang yang sudah tak berdaya bukan berarti dia tak memiliki kemampuan

.

.

.

Kemampuannya dalam Kenjutsu tidak bisa diremehkan,dengan dua katana kembar Shirogatana &amp; Kurogatana dan katana itu bukan katana biasa,katana itu bisa menyerap elemen Yin &amp; Yang yg berada disetiap tubuh manusia,jika elemen Yin lebih dominan maka Kurogatana yang akan bereaksi &amp; jika elemen Yang lebih dominan maka Shirogatana yang akan bereaksi

Tapi sayangnya Takaji cuma bisa menggunakan Kurogatana,walaupun cuma bisa menggunakan satu katana bukan berarti kekuatan Takaji bisa diremehkan,Takaji saat ini telah menguasai Kurogatana walau hanya setengah dari kekuatan aslinya

'Perasaan ini tidak salah lagi,killing intens seorang Assasin atau ANBU'pikir Takaji

Sreettt syatt duaakkk

Sebuah benang baja yang panjang dan tajam membelah meja yang Takaji gunakan untuk minum teh,untungnya Takaji memiliki reflek yang bagus untuk ukuran orang tua

'nyaris saja'pikirnya tapi rasa tidak enak dan dingin mulai terasa dari tangannya,saat Takaji mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya terdapat kawat yang berusaha membelahnya tadi

Crasshh

Tangan Takaji putus sebelah,darah menetes dari tangan kanannya yang terpotong,walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu Takaji tidak merasa takut dan berusaha mengambil Kurogatana

"siapa kau,tunjukkan wujudmu"teriak Takaji sambil mengobservasi sekitarnya

'disana'pikirnya lalu Takaji menebaskan udara kosong kemudian keluar api yang membakar habis area dekat jendela rumahnya

Sreeett

'dia masih hidup'pikir Takaji mendengar suara dari senjata milik musuhnya

'benang baja dan silent kill tidak salah lagi,orang yang menyerangku pemegang Nuibari'pikir Takaji tak percaya karena seingatnya dia tak memiliki masalah dengan pemegang Nuibari atau pemegang pedang Kiri lainnya

"kau pengguna Nuibari,keluarlah aku ingin tau kenapa kau menyerangku"teriak Takaji

"salahmu?kau sudah memenggal kepala ayahku"ucap seseorang entah darimana

"memangnya siapa ayahmu?"tanya Takaji

"ayahku bernama Hyuga Hizashi"ucap orang itu kemudian keluarlah seorang anak dengan tinggi 150CM dengan mata Byakugan yang aktif

"kau,kau anak Hyuga Hizashi,tapi kenapa kau memiliki Nuibari?"tanya Takaji

"itu bukan urusanmu,kau harus mati karena telah membunuh ayahku"ucap Himawari lalu mencabut Tantonya dan sebelumnya Nuibari sudah disimpan

"dengar nak aku hanya mengikuti perintah dari Raikage,jika aku tidak memenggal kepala ayahmu pasti Algojo lain yang akan melakukannya"ucap Takaji sambil menghindari tebasan Himawari

"itu memang benar,kau tidak salah,yang salah adalah Raikage tapi karena aku tidak bisa membunuh Raikage maka kau akan jadi penggantinya"ucap Himawari dingin

"kalau kau melakukannya ayahmu pasti bersedih disana,asal kau tau saja nak ayahmu juga menuruti perintah dari kepala klan Hyuga untuk menggantikan Hiashi,kita semua sama,kita hanya anak buah yang menuruti perintah atasannya"ucap Takaji

"kau benar hiks hiks"ujar Himawari sambil menangis,perasaan yang seharusnya dihilangkan malah keluar,dengan perlahan Takaji memeluk Himawari,membiarkan Himawari menangis dengan lepas untuk menghilangkan kesedihan anak yang ditinggal mati orang tuanya

Nasibnya sama dengan Himawari tapi jika Himawari kehilangan ayahnya maka Takaji kehilangan anaknya saat perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga,anaknya yang berusia 10 tahun tewas dibunuh oleh shinobi iwa,dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama

"tenanglah nak,aku disini bersamamu"ucap Takaji

Prok prok prok

Suara tepuk tangan membuat fokus Takaji dan Himawari teralihkan

"drama yang sangat indah untuk pembunuh dan calon korban"ucap seorang pria berambut biru

"Aoji,kau melanggar batas wilayah dengan masuk kedalam wilayah Kumo,kau akan dipenggal Raikage"desis Takaji

"Raikage tidak akan tau karena tidak akan ada yang melaporkannya"ucap Aoji lalu seketika muncul puluhan ANBU Iwa yang mengepung rumahnya

.

.

.

"serang"ucap Aoji lalu puluhan ANBU Iwa mengujani mereka dengan kunai dan shuriken

**[Suiton : Suijinheki]**

Keluar dinding air yang melindungi Himawari &amp; Takaji dari hujan shuriken dan Kunai

"Naruto kau datang kesini"ucap Himawari tak percaya

"cih dari mana datangnya anak itu"ucap Aoji

"aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Himawari"ucap Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah puluhan ANBU Iwa didepannya lalu Naruto membuat single handseal

Poft

"itu pedang Shibuki"ucap Takaji dengan mata membulat tidak percaya,bagaimana tidak bayangkan anak berusia 9 atau 10 tahun memiliki dua dari tujuh pedang legendaris kirigakure

"ku beri kalian kesempatan pergi dari sini dalam tiga detik jika tidak pergi kalian akan kuledakkan"ucap Naruto dengan KI yang menguar dari tubuhnya

"jangan bercanda bocah,kalian semua serang dia,aku akan melihat bagaimana kekuatan bocah sombong ini"ucap Aoji,puluhan ANBU Iwa mengeluarkan kunai mereka

.

.

Naruto yang melihat itu lalu menancapkan Shibuki ketanah dan membuat handseal dan bergumam

**[Katsu]**

Duar duarrr duarrr

Ledakan dimana mana,ledakan yang membuat puluhan ANBU Iwa yang sedang bersiap langsung musnah ditelan ledakan dan menyisakan Aoji seorang diri

"ti-tidak mungkin"ucap Takaji begitu pula dengan Aoji

"sekarang giliranmu"ucap Naruto dengan kunai cabang tiga tapi kunai cabang tiga milik Naruto berbeda,perbedaannya terdapat pada kertas fuinnya,jika kertas fuin Minato berwarna kuning maka kertas fuin Naruto berwarna merah

"itu kunai Hiraisin,hahahah jangan menggertakku bocah"ucap Aoji

"menggertak heh"ucap Naruto lalu menjatuhkan Kunainya kelantai,sebelum jatuh ketanah kunai itu hilang seperti tenggelam dalam air

**[Hiraisin]**

"apa ini yang namanya menggertak"bisik Naruto sambil menodongkan Tantonya

'si-sialan dia memang bisa menggunakan Hiraisin'pikir Aoji begitu pula dengan Himawari dan Takaji

"kau,apakah kau berasal dari konoha dan anaknya Kiroi Senko?"tanya Aoji

"aku akan menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu"bisik Naruto

"aku memang berasal dari konoha tapi aku bukan lagi anaknya"ucap Naruto lalu memenggal kepala Aoji

Crasshh

Kepala itu lepas dari tubuhnya dan jatuh ketanah,setelah memenggal lawannya Naruto langsung Hiraisin ketempat Himawari

"kau tidak apa apakan Himawari?"tanya Naruto

"tidak,aku tidak apa apa Naruto"ucap Himawari dengan senyum,Cuma dengan Naruto dia mau mengeluarkan ekspresi yang disimpan,karena Himawari percaya Naruto adalah teman yang dapat dia percayai sepenuhnya

"ugh"pandangan Himawari teralihkan melihat Takaji sudah memucat bagai mayat

"Takaji-san"ucap Hiamawari khawatir dan Naruto mulai memeriksa Takaji

"dia kehabisan darah"ucap Naruto

"maafkan aku Takaji-san,gara gara aku kau jadi seperti ini"ucap Himawari

"tidak apa apa Himawari,aku sudah memaafkanmu"ucap Takaji dengan senyum lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto

"hei namamu Naruto kan?aku hanya ingin bilang tolong jaga Himawari dan aku juga menitipkan ini kepadamu"ucap Takaji sambil menyerahkan Shirogatana dan Kurogatana

"tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya"ujar Naruto

"terima kasih,dan untukmu Himawari jadilah anak yang kuat"ucap Takaji lalu menutup matanya

"tentu saja hiks"ucap Himawari sambil meteskan air matanya

Setelah mereka berdua menguburkan Takaji,akhirnya Naruto &amp; Himawari pergi dari kumo tak lupa membawa gulungan sesuai misi yang diberikan

Konoha

Setelah memberikan laporan misi kepada Danzo, Himawari &amp; Naruto langsung pergi kebukit patung Hokage

"Naruto,aku masih penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan Hiraisin dan Hiraisinmu berbeda dengan milik Yondaime?"tanya Himawari

"kalau itu aku akan menjelaskannya"ucap Naruto

Flash Back On

'_Sial kenapa sulit sekali sih'pikir Naruto setelah beberapa saat bermeditasi,Naruto pun memperhatikan tiap fuin yang ada _

"_tidak ada yang aneh dari fuin ini,fuin Hiraisin diciptakan karena meniru konsep Kuchiyose no jutsu jadi pasti ada sebuah kontrak difuin ini,tapi dimana"ucap Naruto kemudian matanya dengan cepat mengobservasi fuin itu dan menemukan sedikit kejanggalan_

'_kanji ini bila dibaca artinya MI'pikir Naruto dengan sebelah mata melebar,kemudian mencari lagi kanji yang menurutnya aneh_

'_NA,tandanya sedikit jelas'pikir Naruto lalu mencari lagi_

'_TO-NA sedikit lagi akan semakin jelas'pikir Naruto semangat_

"_MI-KA-ZE,MINATO NAMIKAZE ini dia tandanya,akhirnya aku menemukannya"ucap Naruto senang_

"_jadi kontraknya adalah nama pengguna yang diselipkan secara terpisah pada fuin Hiraisin,berarti tinggal diubah menjadi namaku saja"gumam Naruto _

_._

_._

_._

'_selesai,tapi dari gulungan Yondaime,Hiraisin baru dilevel 2 dan level terakhir adalah level 3,berarti masih ada satu level lagi yang belum dijangkau'pikir Naruto kemudian Naruto mencari gulungan fuinjutsu tentang ruang waktu milik klan uzumaki_

'_ini dia,kunci yang hilang'pikir Naruto lalu membuka gulungan itu,membaca dan memahaminya_

"_Hiraisin level 3 akan kuselesaikan"ucap Naruto percaya diri lalu menulis ulang fuin dari gulungan itu yang dikombinasikannya dengan fuin Hiraisin_

_._

_._

_._

"_ini dia,aku tidak percaya aku menyelesaikannya"gumam Naruto tak percaya karena dia telah menyelesaikan Hiraisin level 3_

'_Fuin diselesaikan,tinggal diperbanyak'pikir Naruto lalu membuat sepuluh kage bunshin dan menyuruh mereka menyalin fuin itu kepuluhan kertas yang nanti akan ditempelkan dikunai cabang tiga miliknya, tiba tiba Himawari muncul dalam pikirannya_

'_Himawari'pikir Naruto lalu pergi mencari Himawari keseluruh markas Nee tapi nihil dia tidak menemukannya tiba tiba muncul seorang Nee didepannya_

"_Naruto,kau diberi misi oleh Danzo-sama untuk menyusul Himawari dalam misi,diduga ANBU Iwa akan menuju tempat yang sama dengan tempat misi Himawari"ucap Nee itu_

"_baiklah,dimana tempatnya?"tanya Naruto _

"_tempatnya di Kumogakure dan letak detailnya digulungan ini"ucap Nee itu melemparkan gulungan kepada Naruto_

End Flashback

"setelah itu aku langsung Hiraisin menuju Kumo"ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya

"jadi begitu ya,Yondaime-sama pasti akan menyesal telah membuangmu,ku dengar Menma masuk akademi ninja?dia sungguh tertinggal jauh denganmu,aku heran kenapa Yondaime lebih memilih dia yang tak memiliki bakat,dia Cuma beruntung memiliki Kyubi ditubuhnya"ucap Himawari kasar

"kau memang benar Himawari,tapi jangan pernah kau menghina keluargaku,aku memang membenci mereka tapi aku tidak ingin mereka yang telah merawatku dari bayi,Cuma itu yang bisa kubalas untuk mereka"ujar Naruto lalu menjatuhkan kunainya kebawah serta menghilang dalam kilat merah

"huh dia itu"gumam Himawari kesal lalu pergi dari bukit Hokage,tiba tiba dari dalam tanah keluar sesuatu seperti tanaman yang kemudian terbuka menampilkan seseorang dengan dua wajah yang berbeda

'khu khu khu anak yang menarik'pikir orang itu lalu menghilang kedalam tanah

Disuatu tempat

Sringg

Naruto mendarat disebuah lapangan dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang luas,dengan perlahan Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus

.

.

'keluarga,sejak pak tua sialan itu datang dan memberitahu mereka bahwa terdapat ramalan tentang anak yang menyelamatkan dunia,aku jadi tidak dianggap dan dibuang'pikir Naruto yang entah mengapa dia tiba tiba teringat dengan kenangan tiga tahun lalu

Flashback

_Disebuah mansion yang besar orang-orang kini telah merayakan ulang tahun sikembar Namikaze,pesta dirumah itu sangat meriah dengan terlihatnya spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat ulang tahun Naruto &amp; Menma"_

_Para Jounin dan beberapa ANBU juga menghadiri pesta itu,tawa bahagia dimana mana_

_Saat tiba waktunya tengah malam seorang dengan rambut panjang dan pelindung kepala dengan kanji yang diartikan adalah Minyak,sedang berbicara dengan dua orang,satu berambut kuning serta satu lagi berambut merah aka Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang dikenal Namikaze Kushina_

"_hei Minato,beberapa hari lalu aku mendengar dari tetua katak bahwa anak dengan monster didalam tubuhnya akan menyelamatkan dunia dari ambang kehancuran"ucap pria itu aka Jiraiya_

"_wah benarkah?itu pasti Menma"ucap Minato dengan wajah berbinar_

"_mungkin,tapi jika benar aku harap kalian tidak hanya fokus pada Menma seorang tapi juga pada Naruto karena dia adalah kakaknya"tambah Jiraiya_

"_kalau itu tenang saja Jiraiya-sensei,kami akan memperlakukan mereka adil kok,benar kan Anata"ucap Kushina_

"_ya,kau benar Tsuma"ucap Minato_

End Flashback

Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah dianggap dikeluarganya lagi,hatinya terasa sakit mengingat kenangan masa lalu

.

.

"sial kenapa aku mengingatnya kembali"gumam Naruto lalu tertidur

.

.

.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan pemandangan disekitarnya sudah menggelap menandakan sudah malam

'aku ketiduran,sebaiknya aku kembali kemarkas'pikri Naruto lalu menjatuhkan kunainya dan menghilang dari tempat itu dengan kilat merah

Keesokan harinya

Naruto saat ini tengah membaca sebuah gulungan besar dengan serius,sejak dia kembali dari acara ketidurannya,dia menemukan sebuah gulungan yang sangat besar ada dikamarnya,karena penasaran diapun membuka gulungan itu

Poft

Keluar puluhan gulungan dengan berbagai bentuk mulai dari yang besar,sedang hingga yang kecil,setelah beberapa jam membacanya Naruto menarik kesimpulan bahwa gulungan yang dia dapatkan adalah gulungan fuinjutsu klan uzumaki

.

.

Dia berspekulasi bahwa gulungan yang ada dikamarnya pemberian Danzo,karena setaunya hanya Danzo yang mempunyai salinan dari seluruh gulungan rahasia konoha dan beberapa arsip penting negara lain

.

.

Mulai dari gulungan yang mengajarkan tentang kegunaan fuinjutsu untuk menyerang,bertahan dan menyegel seekor biju ada didalam gulungan besar itu,kadang Naruto berpikir perlu berterima kasih pada Danzo karena memberikan seluruh gulungan fuinjutsu yang hebat padanya,tapi pemikiran itu dia tepis karena Danzo hanya menginginkan memiliki senjata yang kuat

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam membaca akhirnya Naruto memutuskan berlatih,membuat 200 kage bunshin serta 3 chi bunshin dan menyuruh mereka melatih kemampuan miliknya agar berkembang pesat

"100 orang latih pengendalian cakra,50 orang latihan fuinjutsu dan kenjutsu dengan tanto terlebih dahulu,50 orang berlatih relek denganku dan tiga chi bunshin berlatih dengan Shibuki serta ShiroKuro"ucap Naruto

"hai"para bunshin lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto,kini yang tersisa ditraining ground hanya 50 bunshin

"kalian keluarkan tulang yang ada didalam tubuh kalian"ucap Naruto dan para bunshin mengikuti perintahnya

"selanjutnya kalian serang aku dengan kombo Hiraisin,aku akan menghindarinya ditambah 5KG pemberat pada setiap tangan dan kakiku"ujar Naruto

"kau yakin bos?kau pasti mati,jika kami kroyok"ucap bunshin Naruto

"tidak usah dipikirkan lakukan saja"ucap Naruto lalu semua bunshin Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil kunai cabang tiga mereka dari dalam kantong ninja lalu menjatuhkannya

**[Hiraisin]**

Serempak para bunshin langsung menghilang dalam kilat merah,Naruto yang sudah memasang posisi siaga tiba tiba terjatuh karena hantaman sesuatu benda tumpul pada belakang tubuhnya

Duakkkk

Tapi dengan pukulan itu tidak membuat Naruto menyerah dan berusaha bangkit lagi,muncul kilat merah dan memperlihatkan bunshin Naruto yang melayangkan pukulan dengan tulang ditangan mereka

Duakk duakkk

Kali ini wajah Naruto yang menjadi korbannya,keningnya pecah serta bibir Naruto mengalirkan darah,belum sampai satu menit Naruto sudah diserang lagi oleh bunshin bunshinnya

Duakk duakkk duakkk

Pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan oleh bunshin bunshin Naruto,seluruh tubuhnya lebam bahkan berdarah,para bunshin yang melihat bos mereka sudah sekarat berhenti menyerang

"kenapa kalian berhenti?apakah aku menyuruh kalian berhenti?"tanya Naruto dengan terbatuk darah

"tapi bos kau sudah sekarat"ucap bunsin Naruto

"dengar,didunia ninja aku bahkan bisa terbunuh jika tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus,sekarang serang aku lagi"ujar tegas Naruto yang kini sudah bangkit

"baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau bos"ucap bunshin Naruto

**[Hiraisin]**

Duakkk duakk duakk

Aksi pengeroyokanpun terjadi lagi,Naruto mencoba menghindar tapi gagal,tangannya mulai merakan nyeri yang amat menyakitkan,tapi rasa itu dia tepis karena kekuatan tidak datang secara instan,jika mau kuat korbankan tubuhmu,hancurkan bila perlu

Duakk duakk duagghh poft

Dipukul beberapa kali akhirnya membuat Naruto bisa membalas balik,satu bunshinnya terlempar lalu berubah menjadi kepulan asap,Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum senang

Duakk

Belum sempat dia merasakan apa namanya keberhasilan Naruto sudah dipukul lagi

Duakkk

Mencoba berdiri tapi dijatuhkan lagi,walaupun begitu dirinya tak akan menyerah,mencoba lagi,lagi dan lagi

Duakk duakk duakk

Akhirnya sama saja Naruto tersungkur kembali dengan luka yang lebih parah,mencoba bangkit kembali dan seketika Naruto langsung memukul udara hampa didepannya

Poft

Pukulan Naruto mengenai bunshinnya,ternyata Naruto sudah memprediksi gerakan bunshinnya

Duakk poft poft

Kembali lagi Naruto berhasil melenyapkan bunshinnya,mengalihkan pandangan pada sekitarnya serta merasakan gerakan udara

Duakk poft poft poft poft

Kali ini empat bunshin yang berhasil Naruto lenyapkan,Naruto yang mulai mendapatkan permainannya langsung merunduk dan melakukan Upper cut

Duakk poft

Satu lagi bunshin yang lenyap

Duak poft poft poft

Tiga bertambah lagi

Duak duak poft poft poft poft

Empat

Poft poft poft poft poft

Lima,Naruto tak pernah merasa sesenang ini

Poft poft poft

Menunduk,melompat dan menghindar lalu menyerang kembali membuat puluhan bunshin lenyap seketika hingga menyisakan dua bunshinnya,bunshinnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada bunshin yang tersisa kemudian mengangguk bersamaan

**[Hiraisin]**

Mereka berdua hilang dengan kilat merah,Naruto mulai was was dan kemudian Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang,disaat yang bersamaan bunshinnya melakukan pukulan tapi tidak mengenai,melihat kesempatan yang ada Naruto langsung menarik kaki kedua bunshinnya dan membantingnya ketanah

Poft poft

"akhirnya selesai"gumam Naruto,tiba tiba Naruto mendadak oleng karena bunshin lainnya sudah mengerjakan tugasnya

'sial kepaku sakit sekali'pikir Naruto merasakan puluhan ingatan yang masuk pada otaknya

Dua tahun kemudian

Selama dua tahun Naruto melakukan latihan yang sama setiap harinya tapi untuk pemberat setiap satu bulan sekali Naruto menambahkan bebannya sebanyak 2Kg

Badan Naruto kini menjadi proporsional dengan otot perut yang atletis,serta otot tangannya yang kelihatan keren dimata kaum hawa serta wajah yang tampan dapat menahlukkan hati siapa saja

Sekarang umur Naruto sudah menginjak angka dua belas,tapi dibandingkan umurnya tubuh Naruto sekarang lebih mirip anak usia 15 tahun karena ukuran tubuhnya lebih besar daripada anak anak seusianya

Dan tentang kemampuan Naruto,kemampuan Naruto dalam hal Ninjutsu,Kenjutsu,Taijutsu dan Fuinjutsu tidak bisa diremehkan,saat ini bisa dikatakan Naruto adalah monster dalam bidang itu sedangkan untuk Genjutsu Naruto sudah berkembang dengan baik dan juga tentang konrol cakra Naruto saat ini sudah terbilang bagus karena dapat mengontrol cakra Uzumaki yang besarnya gila gilaan

Dibidang Fuinjutsu Naruto sudah memasterinya,semua gulungan fuinjutsu sudah dipelajari sehingga Naruto bisa dikatakan setara dengan kage Uzushio dalam fuinjutsu bila masih hidup

Dibidang Kenjutsu Naruto juga tak kalah hebat,kemampuan pedang Shibukinya semakin hari semakin hebat,begitu juga dengan Shirogatana &amp; Kurogatana dengan dua katana itu Naruto tak perlu menggunakan Handseal dalam mengeluarkan ninjutsu berbasis elemen dan juga kekkei genkainya

Cukup dengan mengalirkan cakra murni kekedua katana itu Naruto bisa menciptakan perisai super kuat dari tulang dan senjata dari air yang bisa diubahnya menjadi cambuk atau pedang sehingga bila disatukan akan menjadi kombo yang mematikan

Dalam Ninjutsu sendiri Naruto sangat hebat,walaupun Naruto sudah memiliki Shirogatana &amp; Kurogatana yang bisa membuat ninjutsu tanpa handseal,Naruto tidak mau terlalu bergantung pada katana kembarnya itu

Dibidang lain terutama Taijutsu,Naruto sudah menguasai Taijutsu dari klan uzumaki yang diberi Danzo yang masih belum diketahui darimana dia mendapatkannya,kini pukulan Naruto bisa dikatakan masih 75%dari pukuluan Tsunade Senju,walaupun Cuma 75% Naruto dapat menghancurkan satu gedung dengan satu pukulan itu karena dibantu dengan kontrol cakranya yang sudah dibilang hampir mendekati sempurna,tapi tentu saja Naruto harus lebih banyak latihan

Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto,Himawari juga sudah berkembang pesat,Himawari kini telah memasteri gulungan klannya,dan juga kini Himawari telah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik serta jangan lupa Naruto juga berhasil menghilangkan segel keluarga Hyuga yang dipasangkan diHimawari,dengan berbagai percobaan yang hampir membuat Himawari hampir cedera otak bahkan mati,akhirnya Naruto berhasil menghilangkan segel itu walau Himawari kehilangan sedikit ingatannya

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja Danzo untuk menerima misi yang katanya penting,setibanya ditempat Danzo ,Naruto &amp; Himawari langsung menunduk hormat

"Naruto &amp; Himawari kalian akan ditugaskan untuk menyamar menjadi genin,misi kalian adalah mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya akan membelot dari konoha"ucap Danzo

"baiklah Danzo-sama,apakah ada hal lain?'tanya Naruto

"Kalian akan mendapat teman misi,Sai"ucap Danzo memanggil seseorang dengan nama Sai,kemudian muncul seorang anak dengan kulit putih pucat,berambut hitam dan berbaju kurang bahan menampilkan udelnya :v

"Sai akan menemani kalian selama misi ini berlangsung,karena team genin terdiri atas tiga orang genin"ucap Danzo sedangkan Naruto &amp; Himawari memperhatikan Sai dari atas kebawah

"dan untukmu Naruto,kau sebaiknya berhenge menjadi wujud anak 12tahun biasa agar mereka tidak mencurigaimu"Ucap Danzo lalu Naruto langsung berubah penampilan(A/N : sekarang penampilan Naruto sama seperti dengan Kakashi kecil disertai Hitai Ate yang dimiringkan kekanan lengkap dengan masker diwajahnya)

"baiklah,besok pergilah keakademi ninja,aku akan mengurus dokumen kalian"ucap Danzo

"hai Danzo-sama"ucap mereka bertiga lalu menghilang dengan shushin

Di konoha

"hei Naruto,sebaiknya kita cari sebuah apertemen untuk ditinggali"ujar Himawari

"benar,itu juga akan menjadi tempat tinggal untuk kita tinggali selama misi ini berjalan"ucap Sai

"baiklah,aku akan mencarikan apertemen dengan tiga kamar disertai ada kamar mandi disetiap kamar agar tidak menyusahkan nantinya"ucap Naruto lalu membuat sebuah segel tangan

**[Kage Bunshin]**

Lalu keluar tiga bunshin Naruto yang langsung menyebar untuk mencari apertemen mereka,mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menyusuri konoha dan berhenti didepan stand bertuliskan_Ichiraku Ramen_

"kalian mau makan?"tanya Naruto

"ramen ya,tidak buruk juga"ucap Himawari

"hm ramen aku belum pernah memakannya"gumam Sai lalu mereka bertiga masuk kedalam tempat itu

Setelah mereka masuk ternyata ada team 7 bersama sensei mereka Kakashi Hatake yang sedang makan setelah melakukan Survival Training,team 7 lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang masuk

'rambut kuning?siapa dia aku tidak pernah melihatnya dikonoha'pikir Menma mencoba mengingat siapa saja yang memiliki rambut kuning dikonoha

'dia memakai masker seperti Kakashi-sensei apakah dia adiknya?'pikir Sakura

'satu lagi orang aneh,tapi dari mana dia berasal dan cakranya terasa kuat'pikir Sasuke,sedangkan Kakashi sedang membaca novel kesukaannya dengan wajah nista

"pesanan datang"ucap Ayame membuyarkan lamunan team 7,Sai &amp; Himawari makan duluan sedangkan Naruto masih setia dengan gulungannya

Beberapa menit terlewati ramen Sai &amp; Himawari sudah tersisa sedikit,Naruto yang melihat itu menyimpan gulungannya lalu membuat beberapa handseal dan mengarahkan pada ramen itu

Poft

Ramen itu menghilang dari mangkok,team tujuh melihat melebarkan matanya

'ramennya hilang'pikir Team tujuh begitu juga dengan Kakashi,Naruto lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang kanan kearah mulut dan sedangkan tangan kirinya membuat Handseal tiger

**[Kai]**

Ramen yang menghilang tadi kini sudah masuk kedalam mulut Naruto dan menelannya,setelah berdiam diri beberapa detik mereka bertiga membayar pesanan mereka dan meninggalkan team tujuh

"hei Sensei apakah kau makan dengan cara seperti itu juga?"tanya Menma

"tidak aku makan dengan normal tidak sepertinya"ucap Kakashi

"hei sensei dari penampilan mereka,kuperkirakan mereka masih genin,tapi kenapa kami tidak pernah melihat mereka diakademi

"ya benar juga"timpal Sakura

"entahlah,coba tanyakan Yondaime-sama"ucap Kakashi lalu mereka pergi dari Ichiraku Ramen

Ditempat Naruto

"hei Naruto,mereka terlihat bodoh saat memperhatikan cara makanmu"ucap Himawari sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja,mereka belum pernah melihat cara aneh makan seperti milik Naruto-san"ucap Sai dengan senyum

"diamlah Sai atau akan kuambil tengkorak wajahmu"ucap Naruto mengancam tapi Sai tetap saja tersenyum,tiba tiba Naruto berhenti

"ada apa Naruto?"tanya Himawari

"tidak ada apa apa,Cuma ingatan dari bunshinku"ucap Naruto

"jadi kau sudah tau dimana apertemennya?"tanya Himawari

"ya,dua blok dari sini kita akan sampai"jawab Naruto

"kalau begitu aku akan belanja dahulu untuk persediaan makanan kita"ucap Himawari lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai diperempatan jalan

"um sepertinya aku harus membeli gulungan dan tinta dahulu Naruto-san"ucap Sai berniat pergi

"Sai tunggu,aku mau menitip gulungan juga,aku pesan empat gulungan yang paling besar,aku akan menunggu diapertemen saja"ucap Naruto lalu melemparkan dompetnya yang berbentuk rubah

"tentu saja"ucap Sai mencoba melangkah tapi suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kembali

"dan juga jangan kau habiskan uangku"ujar Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Sai

"baiklah"ucap Sai lalu pergi dari tempat itu untuk membeli gulungan beserta tinta dan juga pesanan Naruto

Satu jam kemudian...

Setelah satu jam semua orang telah berkumpul diapertemen mereka dan saat ini adalah jam makan malam

"hei Himawari apakah supnya lama lagi aku sudah lapar"ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat lemas

"sebentar lagi Naruto,sabar sedikit dong"ucap Himawari yang sedang mengaduk supnya

"ternyata Himawari pintar memasak ya,aku harap aku tidak keracunan memakan masakanmu"ucap Sai disertai senyumnya,Himawari yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya dan melemparkan sendok supnya kekepala Sai

Duaakkk

Kepala Sai muncul benjola seketika,Himawari hanya mendengus melihat hasil karyanya dan mengambil sendok sup baru sedangkan Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak

"makanan telah siap"ucap Himawari lalu menuangkan sup pada tempatnya serta mengambilkan nasi

"selamat makan"ucap mereka bertiga lalu memakan makanannya dengan nikmat

"ah enaknya"ucap Naruto lalu meminum segelas air

"hei Sai,aku mau tau apa kemampuanmu,apakah kau ahli dalam ninjutsu,genjutsu,taijutsu atau fuinjutsu sama seperti Naruto?"tanya Himawari

"itu Rahasia,lihat saja nanti"ucap Sai lalu masuk kekamarnya

"awas kau nanti ya Sai"ucap Himawari karena merasa dikacangin

"hei Himawari aku mau mengerjakan beberapa fuinku dulu"ucap Naruto lalu masuk kekamarnya

"hah,sendiri lagi"gumam Himawari lalu membersihkan meja makan serta mencuci piring

**TBC**

Hai minna-san saya kembali lagi,bagaimana kabar kalian semoga baik baik saja,saya ingin bertanya bagaiman fic saya yang satu ini baguskah?mudah mudahan bagus :v dan satu lagi kenapa kalian mem PM saya untuk meng Up fic Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat,jujur minna-san saya udh agak buntu tapi akan saya usahakan,dan juga ada reader yang mengusulkan untuk meRemake fic yang itu,bagaiman menurut kalian?sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang mesti saya sampaikan,jangan lupa Riview ya Minna

**Kyosuke Kitsune Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi kegelapan

Rated : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Declaimer : Naruto dan chara lainnya bukan milik saya

Warning : ide pasaran,abal abal,typo,tidak sesuai EYD dll

Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi Bayangan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang bertatus jincuriki terkuat,bakatnya disia siakan oleh Minato dan Danzo menjadikannya Nee tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia bertemu seseorang didalam mindscapenya

"katakan" = manusia berbicara

'katakan' = manusia berpikir

"**katakan" = monster/sejenis berbicara**

'**katakan" = monster/sejenis berpikir**

**[Byakugan] = **Jutsu

**RnR**

Naruto dan teamnya telah melakukan perkenalan dengan jounin pembimbing mereka yaitu Yamato, seorang pengguna mokuton yang dulunya senior mereka di Nee tapi semua itu berubah, dan sekarang Yamato telah menjadi jounin elite sekaligus orang kepercayaan Hokage

.

.

"Baiklah kita sekarang akan melakukan test, yaitu merebut lonceng ini. " ucap Yamato memperlihatkan dua buah lonceng yang berada ditangannya.

"Sensei, kenapa loncengnya Cuma dua?" tanya Himawari dengan sopan.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Himawari, loncengnya cuma dua karena salah satu dari kalian akan dikembalikan keakademi." jawab Yamato dengan wajah yang dibuat seram, tapi team 11 hanya diam saja tidak takut dengan ancaman Yamato. Yamato yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangan pada anggota team geninnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu test dimulai" team 11 bersembunyi dihutan dekat training ground. Yamato yang tidak merasakan cakra mereka lagi dibuat kebingungan.

'Mereka bisa menyembunyikan cakra dengan sempurna, pasti mereka biasa melakukan misi pengintaian." pikir Yamato lalu memasuki hutan untuk mencari mereka. Tak berselang lama Yamato masuk kehutan tiba tiba dia dikejutkan dengan banyaknya kunai yang diarahkan kepadanya. Menghindar melompat dan menangkis, Yamato benar benar dibuat kewalahan oleh jebakan team 11.

"Mereka membuat jebakan disekitar sini, aku harus berhati hati." Gumam Yamato sambil mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru arah, tak menemukan apapun akhirnya Yamato memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah bunshin kayu.

**[Mokuton : Mokubunshin no jutsu]**

Poft

Muncul dua orang bunshin dari kepulan asap, Yamato menatap mereka dan mereka langsung pergi untuk mencari anggota dari team 11. Sementara dari salah satu pohon Naruto tengah menancapkan pedang Shibuki pada salah satu pohon dan membuat beberapa handseal kemudian diakhiri dengan handseal tiger. Fuin keluar dari tag peledak pedang Shibuki lalu merayap turun dari pohon dan seketika fuin itu menghilang tapi Naruto tetap mempertahankan handsealnya

Yamato merasakan sedikit cakra yang bergerak kearahnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan kesegala arah

'Jika tidak ada disekitar sini berarti dia berada dibawah tanah.' pikir Yamato lalu melompat kesebuah pohon. Naruto yang berada disalah satu pohon hanya menyerigai senang karena rencananya berhasil. Sementara Yamato merasa bingung karena cakra kecil yang dia rasakan terasa sangat dekat seperti dibalik badannya. Melompat keberbagai pohon akhirnya Yamato mengeluarkan kunainya untuk berjaga jaga. Naruto dibuat semakin senang karena Yamato masih tidak menyadari bahwa jutsunya sudah berada ditubuh sang sensei dengan suara pelan Naruto menyebutkan sebuah kata

**[Katsu]**

Duaarrrrr

Yamato yang berada disebuah pohon meledak meninggalkan asap yang lumayan besar. Naruto yang melihat itu menyimpan pedang Shibukinya lalu pergi dengan Hiraisin kesuatu tempat

Asap masih mengepul dari tempat Yamato, perlahan lahan asap itu menghilang dan menampilkan sebuah batang pohon yang sudah meledak bagian kanannya

"Untung saja aku sempat menggunakan Kawarimi, kalau tidak aku pasti mati." gumam Yamato melihat bekas jutsu yang entah dari siapa. Satu hal dipikirannya adalah kapan jutsu itu berada ditubuhnya dan siapa pelakunya, Yamato dibuat pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan masalah itu. Dengan cepat Yamato melompat melalui dahan pohon untuk mencapai pusat hutan yang diyakini terdapat team 11 yang ada disana

.

.

Ditempat Sai

Sai kini tengah berhadapan dengan senseinya Yamato, Sai yang melihat senseinya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa apa dan hanya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. **[Mokubunshin]** Yamato melihat itu langsung menyiapkan kunainya untuk mengantisipasi hal hal yang buruk. Sai yang telah mengeluarkan gulungan langsung membuka dan menggambar sesuatu sambil membuat handseal

**[Ninpou : Chōjū Giga]**

Dari dalam gulungan keluar ular ular tinta yang bergerak untuk melilit Yamato, Yamato yang melihat itu menyiapkan kunainya untuk menebas ular ular tinta itu. Ular tinta itu mendekat dan melompat kearah Yamato

Jrassshh

Ular-ular tinta itu berubah menjadi tinta setelah ditebas Yamato, tapi jumlah mereka sangat banyak membuat **[Mokubunshin]** Yamato kewalahan dan akhirnya ular ular itu berhasil melilit **[Mokubunshin]** Yamato. Sai yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal tiger dan mengucapkan satu kata

**[Katsu]**

Duarrr poft

Ular tinta itu meledak dan meninggalkan kepulan asap. Dari balik kepulan asap terlihat kayu yang sudah terbakar dibagian tubuhnya. Sai yang melihat itu langsung membuat burung tinta dan langsung terbang entah kemana

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat Himawari

Himawari telah mengalahkan bunshin Yamato setelah beradu ninjutsu dan taijutsu yang meninggalkan bekas kayu hancur dimana mana. Himawari yang melihat Yamato yang berubah menjadi kayu langsung melesat pergi kedalam hutan untuk memulai rencana

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

.

Yamato telah memasuki jantung hutan yang terdapat pohon besar dimana mana dan sebuah aliran sungai membelah hutan itu.

Kini terlihat team 11 tengah berdiri diatas air sambil menatap Yamato dingin. Dengan cepat mereka menarik katana yang berada dipunggung mereka. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Yamato harus membuat handseal.

**[Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari]**

Akar akar keluar dari dalam tanah dan bergerak liar mencoba menyerang team 11 tapi dengan reflek yang dilatih secara ekstream membuat mereka melewatinya dengan mudah. Berlari diatas akar dengan kecepatan yang tidak berkurang serta katana yang sudah siap menebas sang sensei yang jaraknya sudah semakin dekat, membuat Yamato semakin was was kepada anak didiknya. Sempat terpikir olehnya level dia dan anak muridnya hampir sepadan.

'Mereka yang kulawan ini adalah genin atau ANBU.'

Dengan gerakan yang cepat tiga orang genin itu melakukan tebasan vertikal yang siap membelah senseinya. Tapi ketika jarak katana dengan sang sensei semakin menipis tiba tiba serangan mereka terhenti oleh tangan sang sensei yang berubah jadi kayu sehingga membuat katana mereka tertahan.

Tapi dengan sigap mereka bertiga mencabut lagi katananya, team 11 kembali keposisi semua yaitu berada diatas air. ** Poft **Naruto menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Sai &amp; Himawari, menyimpan katana mereka, Himawari memasang kuda kuda berserta **[Byakugan] **aktif dan Sai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan serta melukiskan sesuatu

Zwussshh

Dengan cepat Himawari melesat kearah Yamato dengan telapak tangan yang diarahkan pada pusat cakra Yamato, Yamato yang melihat itu menghindari **[Jyuken]** Himawari dengan berhati hati, karena dia tau bahwa terkena Jyuken akan membuatnya luka sedang atau yang paling mengerikan adalah luka parah. Karena sebuah lawakan seorang Jounin elite dibuat luka parah oleh seorang genin yang merupakan anak perempuan

"Sai lakukan!" mendengar perintah dari Himawari sai dengan cepat membuat handseal

**[Ninpou : Chōjū Giga]**

Kali ini bukan ular melainkan singa tinta yang melesat keluar berusaha menggigit Yamato, Yamato yang sudah mengamati jutsu Sai dengan **[Mokubunshin]** membuat beberapa handseal berniat untuk menggunakan ninjutsu berbasis elemen air.

**[Suiton: Mizu Rappa]**

Sumber air yang berada dibelakang Yamato kini telah melesat dengan cepat kearah singa tinta Sai, dengan jarak yang terbilang cukup dekat singa tinta itu terkena telak jutsu Yamato dan hilang entah kemana. Air yang bergerak cepat itu tidak berhenti dan mengarah kearah Sai.

Sedangkan Sai yang melihat itu bukannya menghindar malah diam dan menatap kosong jutsu yang akan mengenainya.

'Kenapa dia tidak menghindar?' itulah pikir Yamato saat ini melihat Sai yang masih setia berdiam diri ditempat sementara jutsunya sebentar lagi akan mengenainya.

**[Suiton: Suijinheki]**

Entah dari mana dinding air yang tiba tiba muncul menahan jutsu suiton Yamato, perlahan dua jutsu air itu menghilang yang sebelumnya beradu satu sama lain. Yamato yang hanya fokus pada satu titik dimanfaatkan oleh Himawari yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dengan menggunakan kunai yang dilapisi cakra melesat berusaha memotong tali lonceng itu, Yamato yang menyadari serangan datang langsung berusaha menahan serangan itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dengan jutsu **[Hiraisin]** berpindah kebelakang Yamato tapi sebelum menghilang Naruto sempat membuat sebuah bunshin.

Yamato yang berniat mengambil loncengnya yang terjatuh harus terhenti karena kepalanya ditodong dengan kunai yang pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruto, Berniat melawan tiba tiba lehernya merasakan sensasi dingin besi dilehernya dan bisa dipastikan benda yang ada dilehernya adalah benda tajam.

"Menyerah sensei?"tanya Naruto pada Yamato yang telah mati langkah. Bunshin Naruto yang berada didepan Yamato langsung mengambil loncengnya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto.

"Jadi mau kau apakan lonceng itu Naruto?"

"Aku akan memberikan lonceng ini pada mereka."

"Tapi kenapa?motto Nee adalah misi merupakan segalanya, kenapa kau memberikan lonceng itu kepada mereka?"

"Memang motto kami seperti itu makanya aku memberikan lonceng itu pada mereka, aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan misi dan aku mengorbankan diriku agar misi itu berhasil."

Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Yamato tertegun, hal yang dia kira pertama kali adalah bahwa Naruto memberikan lonceng itu karena dia memperdulikan temannya. Tapi dia salah dan malah Naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk test ini.

Memang benar pengorbanan merupakan kunci kesuksesan misi tapi dari kata kata Naruto menandakan dia begitu loyal pada Konoha. Dengan membiarkan nyawanya terancam demi kesuksean menjaga konoha, tapi itu bukanlah masalahnya sekarang, mereka bertiga berhasil menunjukkan kerja sama yang hebat dan patut diacumi jempol.

"Baiklah dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian bertiga lulus dan besok berkumpullah didepan gedung kantor Hokage karena ada suatu hal yang akan kita bahas."

Ucap Yamato lalu kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap khas Shushin

Seminggu kemudian

Seminggu telah berlalu, kini team 11 sudah mengerjakan 14 misi kelas D yang sukses membuat mereka merasa kesal karena merasa bahwa mereka adalah pembantu. Mereka itu shinobi yang tugasnya melindungi desa bukannya memotong rumput dihalaman rumah warga, membajak sawah seperti kerbau dll.

"Hokage-sama kami siap menerima misi lagi."

"Baiklah misi kali ini adal..."

"Maaf Hokage-sama kalau saya kurang sopan, tapi saya hanya ingin mendapat misi yang normal dan membunuh seseorang." Perkataan Hokage dipotong oleh Naruto yang sudah kesal dengan misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage mereka yang menurutnya konyol

"Alasan macam apa itu? Meminta misi agar bisa membunuh orang."

"Sepertinya dia menjadi Psikopat setelah tinggal dengan Danzo."

Itu lah yang mereka pikirkan ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan sadis.

Sedangkan team 11 akhirnya tersenyum lega ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang pada dasarnya kebenaran

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka, setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah Iruka yang bersama dengan Pakun

"Ada apa Pakun? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Hokage dengan nada penasaran.

"team yang Kakashi pimpin tadi bertemu dengan Iblis Kembar Kiri" ujar Pakun dengan nada khawatir. Minato yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut karena anaknya dalam bahaya.

"Team 11 susul mereka, aku yakin mereka akan bertemu dengan missing-nin lainnya" ucap Minato cepat

"Baik Hokage-sama, Pakun cepat tunjukkan jalannya"

Pakun dan team 11 pergi dengan cepat menuju Nami no Kuni untuk menyusul team 7 yang dalam bahaya

Ditempat team 7

Saat ini team 7 yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi tengah berhadapan dengan Zabuza salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang legendari dari kirigakure

**[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

**[Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

Dua jutsu berelemen air itu bertabrakan dan membuat gelombang air yang deras, setelah air yang deras itu mereda terlihatlah Zabuza yang sedang tersandar disalah satu pohon.

Jleb jleb jleb

Leher Zabuza terkena sebon yang melesat entah dari mana, tiba tiba muncul seorang Hunter-nin mengenakan topeng berlambang kirigakure

"Terima kasih orang orang konoha, kalian telah mempermudah tugasku."

"Tunggu dulu,biarkan aku mengeceknya."

Kakashi mengecek apakah Zabuza masih hidup dan bernafas dan ternyata Zabuza tidak bernafas lagi sehingga Kakashi memperbolehkan Hunter-nin itu pergi.

Kini team 7 sudah berkumpul semuanya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke Nami no Kuni.

Sesampainya dirumah Tazuna mereka memutuskan beristirahat. Sampai saat ini Kakashi masih belum yakin dengan Hunter-nin itu, pasalnya Hunter-nin bekerja dengan cara berkelompok.

"Ada yang mengganggumu sensei?" tanya Menma

"Zabuza, Hunter-nin itu merupakan teman Zabuza. Menurut perkiraanku Zabuza akan menyerang lagi dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih seminggu, jadi kalian harus berlatih terlebih dahulu dalam seminggu ini. Untuk sekarang kalian beristirahatlah dulu." Jelas Kakashi

"Baiklah Sensei." ucap mereka semua lalu memutuskan untuk makan dan beristirahat.

Tok tok tok

"Ya, sebentar" ucap Tsunami membukakan pintu dan dibalik pintu ternyata sudah ada Yamato dan team 11 yang berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Siapa yang mengetok pintu Tsunami?"

"Mereka, mereka shinobi konoha yang akan membantu team Kakashi-san."

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung bernafas lega karena bantuan telah datang. Dan ternyata team bantuannya adalah team 11 team yang dibimbing oleh juniornya yaitu Yamato

"Apakah ada hal yang buruk terjadi selama kami belum sampai?" tanya Yamato

"Sewaktu diperjalanan kami melawan Zabuza Momochi, missing-nin dari kirigakure."

"Benarkah?"

Ucapan dari Kakashi membuat Yamato dan team 11 terkejut, pasti orang yang dikawal oleh Kakashi adalah orang penting didesa ini

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" kali ini bukan Yamato yang bertanya tapi Naruto

"Aku berhasil membuatnya terluka tapi yang pasti dia akan datang lagi dalam kurun waktu seminggu" jawab Kakashi

"Jadi begitu ya, sebaiknya kami berlatih untuk melawannya nanti" gumam Naruto

"Kalian pasti lelah, sebaiknya kalian istirahat dan makan dulu" ucap Tsunami yang telah menyediakan kembali makanannya

Keesokan harinya

"Baiklah sekarang aku mau kalian berlatih untuk berjalan dibatang pohon." ucap Kakashi.

"Umm, ano sensei bagaimana cara melakukannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertama alirkan cakramu kekaki tapi jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu sedikit. Kemudian berjalanlah dibatang pohon sambil menjaga kestabilan cakra." jelas Kakashi.

Team 7 melakukan hal yang disebutkan oleh sensei mereka, mengalirkan cakra ketelapak kaki dan membuatnya seimbang.

Duakkk

Mereka jatuh pada saat pertama kali mencoba. Dari kejauhan Kakashi melemparkan kunai kearah pohon mereka masing masing.

"Gunakan kunai itu untuk menandai sejauh mana perkembangan kalian." Ujar Kakashi dan mereka melakukan latihan itu dengan keras

Sedangkan team 11 yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar, mengalihkan pandangan pada sang sensei.

"Jadi kami latihan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan formasi untuk mengetest sejauh mana kerja sama team kalian" saran Yamato

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semua lakukan formasi" komando Naruto

Sementara team 7 yang melihat itu menghentikan latihannya sejenak, dan melihat sejauh mana kekuatan team 11

Team 11 langsung mengambil posisi sama seperti latihan dimarkas Nee yaitu formasi segitiga kemudian berlari zig zag saling menyilang, Yamato yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal

**[Mokuton : Mokujin Soujutsu]**

Dari dalam tanah keluar puluhan kayu yang melesat menyerang mereka bertiga, mereka bertiga yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan kunai peledak dan melemparkannya.

Duarrrrrr

Kepulan asap tercipta serta sepihan kayu berterbangan kemana mana dan dari kepulan asap keluar team 11 yang masih dalam posisi yang sama yaitu lari zig zag saling menyilang.

Kemudian mereka bertiga kemudian membuat handseal yang sama dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

**[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

**[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

**[Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu]**

Tumbuhan disekitar team 11 mendadak layu dan airnya terangkat keatas, air itu kemudian berubah menjadi tiga naga air yang melesat menerjang

'Bunshin? , gawat serangannya akan mengenaiku' pikir Yamato lalu membuat handseal.

**[Mokuton : Mokujoheki]**

Muncul kubah kayu yang melindungi Yamato, jutsu air itu bertabrakan dengan jutsu Yamato dan menghasilkan ledakan.

Duarrr

Jutsu air itu menghilang dan menampilkan kubah kayu Yamato yang masih dalam keadaan baik baik saja, tapi dari langit turun seekor burung tinta yang diatasnya ada Himawari dengan **[Byakugan] **aktif.

**[Jyuken]**

Duarrr

Kubah Yamato hancur karena terkena Jyuken Himawari, bersalto kebelakang dan menyiapkan kunainya.

Tiba tiba dari dalam tanah keluar empat harimau yang menggigit masing masing tangan dan kaki Yamato.

Duarrrr

Dan seketika harimau itu meledak dan membuat tangan beserta kaki Yamato terkena luka bakar karena telat menggunakan Kawarimi.

Zwussshhh

Lima shuriken melesat entah dari mana menuju arah Yamato, Yamato yang melihat itu hanya melompat keatas karena tak memungkinkan menangkisnya mengingat tangan Yamato kini terluka.

Syutt

Tapi ada shuriken itu ikut mengejarnya dan memutarinya dan mengikatnya membuat Yamato jatuh kebawah seketika.

"Aku menyerah." ucap Yamato yang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, team 7 yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya karena kehebatan team 11 dalam bekerja sama.

"Kalian lihat, tiga orang genin dapat mengalahkan seorang jounin dengan bekerja sama, aku harap kalian dapat belajar dari itu."ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan team 7 yang mendengar itu langsung tertunduk karena merasa tertinggal dengan team 11

'Aku akan berlatih keras dan melebihi mereka terutama anak anak buangan itu'

'Sebenarnya sekuat apa kau Naruto, kau hanya anak buangan'

'Aku tidak berguna, jika saja aku berduel dengan salah satu dari mereka pasti dengan cepat aku akan kalah'

Begitulah isi kepala dari mereka bertiga yang sedang down karena melihat kehebatan team 11

"Hei kalian tidak berniat melepaskan sensei kalian ini?" tanya Yamato yang masih terikat. Sedangkan team 11 malah pergi memasuki hutan.

"Hei jangan acuhkan aku, cepat lepaskan aku hei" kali ini Yamato berteriak marah karena diacuhkan ralat dikacangi.

"Yamato kami pergi dulu ya"ucap Kakashi pergi diikuti oleh Menma,Sasuke dan Sakura

"Hei Kakashi-senpai kenapa kau juga pergi. Hei kalian juga kenapa ikut pergi. Siapapun tolong aku" teriak Yamato yang terdengar sampai keseluruh hutan

Sore hari

"Huh kalian tega meinggalkan sensei kalian ini." ucap Yamato sambil memakan ikan yang dibawa oleh team 11

"Kami tadi hanya pergi memancing untuk makan malam dan soal sensei terikat itu salah sensei sendiri karena tidak bisa melepaskan ikatan itu." ujar Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG HAH, AKU TERIKAT BUKANNYA KALIAN TOLONG TAPI MALAH PERGI, DASAR MURID DURHAKA." teriak Yamato marah marah.

"Baiklah, maafkan kami sensei."ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian aku maafkan karena telah membawakan ikan untuk makan malam buatku." ujar Yamato kemudian mereka menghabiskan sore yang tenang dengan makan ikan.

Sementara disisi hutan yang lain

Menma dan Sasuke kini tengah berlatih keras untuk berjalan dibatang pohon hingga mencapai puncak.

'Hosh hosh hosh sedikit lagi'pikir Menma yang nafasnya sudah memburu

'Aku tidak akan kalah dari sidobe' Sasuke mengalirkan cakranya dan berjalan dibatang pohon dan hingga akhirnya sampai dipuncak

'Aku berhasil'pikir Sasuke menyeka keringat, keadaan Sasuke saat ini terbilang buruk, dengan banyak luka memar karena jatuh dan pakian yang kotor membuatnya tampak seperti gelandangan#Plakkkk

"AKU BERHASIL TEME" ucap Menma dari puncak pohon lain, Sasuke yang melihat itu melompat turun

"Kau mau kemana Teme?"tanya Menma

"Aku mau pulang dobe"jawab Sasuke datar, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan perlahan turun dari pohon

Mendekati sungai dan memandang dirinya sendiri yang diterangi oleh rembulan malam.

'Sebenarnya seberapa kuat kau Naruto'pikir Menma melihat perkembangan mantan dari saudaranya yang terbilang pesat.

Perlahan Menma mengalirkan cakranya dan mencoba berjalan diatas air, kedua kakinya kini tepat diatas air dan ketika mau bergerak.

Byurrrr

Menma jatuh kedalam sungai, pergi ketepian lalu mengulang hal yang sama kali ini dia lebih berhati hati, dua langkah tapi kemudian.

Byurrrr

Menma terjatuh lagi, mencoba lagi dan lagi tapi hasilnya sama yaitu terjebur kesungai kembali. Memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping sungai Menma menatap rembulan yang kini hampir tertutup awan

'Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu kuat Nii-san' pikir Menma lalu tertidur dengan keadaan basah ditepi sungai

**TBC**

Wah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Bagus apa tidak? Mohon beri tanggapannya

Dan juga untuk yang riview saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas Riview yang anda berikan semoga jasa dan amalan anda diterima disisinya *eehhhhh XD

Dan juga bagaimana dengan alurnya?apa terlalu membosankan?apa terlalu cepet? Mohon berikan tanggapannya dan juga saya sudah me Re-Make fic **Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat **serta mempublish fic baru yaitu **War,Blood And Destiny **Naruto X DxD

Mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan bila salah kata saya mohon maaf

**Kyosuke Kitsune Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi kegelapan

Rated : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Declaimer : Naruto dan chara lainnya bukan milik saya

Warning : ide pasaran,abal abal,typo,tidak sesuai EYD dll

Naruto : Cahaya yang menjadi Bayangan

Rate : T-M

Genre : Advanture

Autor : Kyosuke Kitsune

Declaimer : Naruto dan seluruh Charanya bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki kakak kembar dari Namikaze Menma yang bertatus jincuriki terkuat,bakatnya disia siakan oleh Minato dan Danzo menjadikannya Nee tapi semua itu berubah ketika dia bertemu seseorang didalam mindscapenya

"katakan" = manusia berbicara

'katakan' = manusia berpikir

"**katakan" = monster/sejenis berbicara**

'**katakan" = monster/sejenis berpikir**

**[Byakugan] = **Jutsu

**RnR**

Tes tes tes

Tetesan dari dedaunan jatuh kewajah Menma yang masih lelap tertidur dipinggiran sungai.

"Hei bangun, nanti kau bisa dimakan binatang buas." Ujar seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan wajah yang manis.

"Egh, dimana aku." gumam Menma melihat sekitar dan menemukan sosok yang amat asing.

'Cantik.' itulah yang dipikirkan Menma ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menatapnya.

"Um, siapa kau?" tanya Menma melirik orang didepannya.

"Haku, namaku Haku, boleh aku tau namamu?" ujar Haku lembut

"Menma, Namikaze Menma." ujar Menma dengan cengiran.

"Menma, sedang apa kau ditengah hutan begini? Bukakah itu berbahaya?" tanya Haku dengan penasaran.

"Ah itu, aku semalam berlatih dan kelelahan akhirnya aku tertidur disini hehehehe." Jawab Menma dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa ditengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Menma, setaunya tidak ada rumah disekitar sini dan jarak antara hutan dengan rumah Tazuna yang paling dekat adalah 5KM.

"Aku sedang mencari tanaman obat untuk temanku." ujar Haku sambil menunjukkan keranjang yang dipenuhi tanaman obat.

"Menma-san."

"Iya?"

"Jika kau punya kekuatan, kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan Haku membuatnya bingung, mempunyai kekuatan? Dia memang berlatih untuk mendapat kekuatan dan juga dia sendiri bingung untuk melakukan apa jika mempunyai kekuatan.

"Entahlah, yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah melampaui seseorang." Jawab Menma dan tiba tiba muncul wajah Naruto yang mentapnya dingin.

"Melampaui seseorang? Tapi menurutku jika mempunyai kekuatan, aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku" ucap Haku sambil mencabut tanaman obat disekitar mereka.

"Melindungi orang yang berharga ya." Gumam Menma tiba tiba pikiran Menma melayang pada saat dirinya berusia 7 tahun, satahun sebelum Naruto dibawa oleh Danzo.

Flash Back

"Dasar anak lemah kau bahkan tidak bisa melawanku." ujar Menma sambil tertawa angkuh melihat Naruto yang sudah babak belur ketika sparing dengannya. Ralat bukan sparing melainkan Naruto yang dijadikan bulan-bulanan Menma.

"Aku tidak lemah, aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku punya kekuatan." ucap Naruto lantang. Kemudian berlari mencoba memukul Menma.

Tap

Tangan Naruto ditangkap dengan mudah oleh tangan kanan Menma. Menggerakkan kakinya, Menma menendang perut Naruto.

Duaghh

"Arghhh"

"Heh, jika kau punya kekuatan apa yang bisa kau perbuat hah!" ucap Menma sambil memelintir tangan kanan Naruto yang sudah jatuh berlutut.

"Aku, aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku dan akan menunjukkannya padamu" ujar Naruto lalu menendang kaki Menma sehingga terjatuh.

"Sialan"

Duaghhh

Argghh

Duaghhh

Duaghhh

"Hoek" Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Menma yang melihat itu menyerigai puas lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah lebam sana sini.

End Flash Back

"Heh, apa itu yang membuatnya jadi kuat ya, mempunyai orang yang berharga untuk dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa." ucap Menma.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Menma?" tanya Haku.

"Tidak, terima kasih Haku-chan telah membantuku" ucap Menma kemudian berbalik.

"Menma, jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel chan, karena aku ini laki laki" ujar Haku,

"APA!" Menma yang mendengar itu langsung, memandangi Haku dari atas sampai bawah dan kemudian jatuh pingsan.

"Tidak mungkin dia laki laki, dia pasti perempuan." ucap Menma sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

Hari ketujuh setelah penyerangan Zabuza.

Saat ini team 7 dan team 11 tengah membantu Tazuna, sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika Yamato yang melakukannya, tapi mengingat luka bakar ditangannya yang agak parah membuatnya tidak bisa membantu dan hanya bisa melihat dari atas pohon. Walaupun sekarang tangannya sudah agak baikkan, tapi dia masih belum diperbolehkan menggunakan tangannya sampai matahari terbenam karena ditakutkan mengalami cedera dan harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Perlahan disekitar jembatan muncul kabut yang datang entah dari mana, Kakashi yang melihat itu memerintahkan seluruh pekerja untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

"KALI INI KALIAN AKAN MATI." mereka mengalihkan pandangan keseluruh arah untuk mencari keadaan Zabuza.

Zwushhs

Pedang Zabuza melesat dari arah kiri berusaha memenggal kepala mereka semua tapi untungnya mereka bisa menghindarinya dengan menunduk.

"Khu khu khu, aku beri kalian pilihan, ingin kepala yang lepas atau organ kalian yang menghilang" ujar Zabuza dari dalam kabut.

"Katakan 'hai'." ucap Zabuza dibelakang Himawari. Himawari yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya dan langsung membuat kuda-kuda.

**[Hakkeshou Kaiten]**

"Wah wah wah ternyata seorang Hyuga, dari keluarga mana kau berasal?" ucap Zabuza yang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Himawari.

"Itu tidak penting." bisik Himawari.

**[Jyuken]**

Himawari yang sudah berpindah didepan Zabuza langsung menghantamkan telapak tangannya kearah jantung Zabuza.

Jrash

Tubuh Zabuza lalu berubah menjadi air, Himawari yang melihat itu hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan Byakugan.

'Dia menggunakan Mizubunshin dan aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.' pikir Himawari lalu melesat untuk mencari anggota teamnya yang terpencar.

**Sai, Naruto Vs Mizubunshin**

"Sai, kau mundurlah, kau tidak akan bisa melawan pengguna elemen air, jika punya kesempatan habisi dia." bisik Naruto pada Sai. Kemudian Sai pergi dengan burung tintanya.

"Kau anak yang berani bocah." ujar Zabuza lalu mengangkat pedangnya dan menentengnya dibahu.

"Bukan cuma kau yang punya senjata hebat Zabuza." ucap Naruto lalu dua tangannya diposisikan seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

Poft

Keluar dua katana kembar, Shioro dan Kuro dikedua tangan Naruto, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengalirkan cakranya..

Perlahan perisai tulang dan cambuk air terbentuk dari ketiadaan. Zabuza yang melihat itu langsung membuat handsea

**[Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu]**

Keluar naga air yang besar dari sisi sungai bergerak cepat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu memposisikan Shirogatana didepan tubuhnya dan perisai tulang itu melindunginya dari serangan Zabuza.

"Sekarang giliranku" ujar Naruto lalu cambuk air Naruto memanjang dan mencoba mencambuk Zabuza, tapi Zabuza menghindari itu dengan cepat.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal terjadi, Zabuza telat menghindari cambuk Naruto akhirnya terlilit oleh cambuk air Naruto.

"Sudah selesai." ucap Naruto lalu cambuk air yang melilit Zabuza menembakkan puluhan sebon air.

Jrasshh

Tapi ternyata yang dilawan oleh Naruto hanya Mizubunshin, Naruto yang melihat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit, Sai yang mengerti kode itu langsung membuat burung tinta dan mereka pergi untuk mencari Himawari.

**Sasuke, Menma Vs Haku**

Kini terlihat Sasuke dan Menma yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain, tujuan mereka adalah untuk menghindari serangan dari musuh mereka yang merupakan pengguna elemen es.

Haku yang memakai topengnya berlari dari cermin ke cermin lalu melemparkan sebon esnya kearah Menma &amp; Sasuke.

Trank traakk jleb

Mereka berdua menangkis sebon es itu tapi walaupun begitu beberapa dari sebon es itu masih mengenai tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke, punya rencana?" tanya Menma sambil mengobservasi sekitarnya.

"Maaf dobe, kali ini otakku buntu" ucap Sasuke lalu membuat handseal.

**[Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**

Sebuah bola api besar mengarah kecermin es Haku tapi itu semua percuma karena cermin es Haku masih bertahan.

"Hei Kyubi berikan aku kekuatan" ucap Menma yang sudah berada didepan kandang Kyubi.

"Cih dasar bocah lemah" gumam Kyubi lalu cakra merah perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Menma.

"Hyahhhhhhhhhh" Menma berteriak setelah mendapat cakra Kyubi.

"Sasuke, menyingkirlah" ujar Menma, tanpa menunggu peringatan itu dua kali Sasuke langsung melompat menjauh dan berdiri dicermin es Haku.

"Kau akan MATI!" ucap Menma lalu menghantamkan tangan cakranya kearah Haku.

Duarrr

Pukulan itu sukses menghancurkan cermin es Haku, perlahan Haku perlahan bangkit, topengnya kini telah hancur setengah, dan ketika sudah berdiri seutuhnya topeng itu jatuh dan memperlihatkan wajah cantik Haku.

"HAKU! KAUKAH ITU?, KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?" tanya Menma dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena ingin melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku." Ucap Haku lalu menghilang.

**Kakashi Vs Real Zabuza**

Gerakan Zabuza kini telah terkunci oleh anjing ninja Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat itu membuat handseal dan percikan listrik keluar dari tangan kanan Kakashi

**[Raikiri]**

Kakashi melesat maju berusaha menghujamkan Raikiri kejantung Zabuza.

Jrashhhhh

Darah terciprat dimana mana, mata Kakashi membulat sempurna ketika yang terkena Raikiri bukan Zabuza tapi Haku, anak buahnya.

"Bagus Haku, kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Ujar Zabuza lalu dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya berusaha menebas Kakashi dan juga Haku.

'Gawat' pikir Kakashi lalu melompat menjauh dari Zabuza, setelah jarak cukup jauh Kakashi melepas tangannya dari tubuh Haku yang sudah kaku.

"HAKU!" teriak Menma lalu menghampiri Kakashi, Haku yang kesadarannya hampir hilang tersenyum melihat Menma.

"Men-ma, jagalah orang yang paling berharga untukmu hoek" ucap Haku sambil memuntahkan darah. Haku kini telah tewas, sang Yuki terakhir kini telah tiada.

"Kau, kenapa kau membunuhnya hah." Ujar Menma marah pada Zabuza yang kini sudah bebas dari kuncian anjing ninja.

"Dia itu hanya alatku, jadi wajar jika dia mati melindungiku" ucap Zabuza.

"ALAT KATAMU HAH! DIA ITU MELINDUNGIMU KARENA KAU DIANGGAPNYA ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING BERHARGA BAGINYA" teriak Menma yang kini sudah bertranformasi menjadi ekor dua.

Zabuza yang mendengar itu hanya diam, matanya menjadi kosong, sosok yang amat berharga telah pergi dari hidupnya.

"HAHAHAH Drama yang sangat bagus, sayang sekali gadis itu mati padahal dia adalah barang bagus." ucap seorang pria cebol aka Gato. Dibelakangnya terdapat ratusan bandit yang memegang berbagai senjata.

"Sialan kau Gato, kau akan mati." ujar Zabuza marah.

"hohoho benarkah." ujar Gato.

"Bocah berikan kunaimu."

"Tapi untuk apa?"

"Sudah berikan saja."

Zabuza melesat dengan sebuah kunai ditangannya, menebas dan memotong tubuh para bandit sewaan Gato.

Arghhh

Arghhh

Arghhh

Suara teriakan itu sangat menggema takkala Zabuza makin liar, tapi semua itu terhenti ketika tubuh Zabuza telah dipenuhi oleh senjata.

Puluhan bandit langsung melesat berusaha membunuh Zabuza, Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya diam. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan kunai Hiraisinnya lalu menjatuhkannya, seperti biasa kunai itu ibarat tenggelam.

**[Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Dari langit turun ratusan kunai yang menghujani para bandit sehingga membuat mereka berhenti sejenak.

Trakk trakkk

"Heh, mainan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuh kami" ucap para bandit

Poft

Pedang Shibuki keluar dari segelnya dan Naruto mulai menghilang dalam kilatan merah.

Duar arghh

Duar arghhh

Pembantaian masal terjadi ketika Naruto memakai kombo Shibuki + Hiraisin. Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya terkejut karena melihat pedang Shibuki mlik Jinpachi yang sekarang berada ditangan bocah itu.

Sedangkan team 7 dan para sensei kini tampak sama dengan Zabuza, yaitu kaget, mereka melihat tehnik Hiraisin yang berbeda dengan Yondaime-Hokage dan juga Naruto memakai pedang Shibuki yaitu salah satu pedang kirigakure.

Ratusan bandit yang tadi berdiri dengan sombongnya kini telah menjadi potongan tubuh yang tercecer cecer. Gato yang melihat itu langsung berusaha lari tapi Naruto dengan cepat muncul didepannya. Mengangkat Gato dengan tangan kanannya membuat Gato makin pucat pasi.

"Am-ampuni aku, aku akan memberikanmu apapun." ujar Gato takut takut.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum, Naruto melepas tangannya dan membuat Gato bernafas lega. Gato yang melihat itu tersenyum senang.

"Hahaahha kalian akan kalah huahahhaha." ujar Gato sombong.

"Kau terlalu sombong, memangnya siapa yang mau membantumu" ucap Naruto yang sudah disamping team 7.

Gato yang melihat itu langsung berlari tapi Naruto membuat sebuah handseal tiger dan bergumam

**[Katsu]**

Duarrrrr

Kepala Gato hancur menyisakan tubuh kecilnya, team 7 dan dua sensei itu semakin terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto.

'Sebenarnya sekuat apa dia'.

'Kapan aku bisa melampauimu Nii-san.'

'Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Sensei/Hokage-sama.'

'Sugoiii, dia hebat sekali.'

Begitulah pemikiran mereka mengenai Naruto, team 11 menghampiri Naruto.

"Semuanya misi kita telah selesai.' ucap Naruto.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini adalah peresmian jembatan di Nami no Kuni, dan juga jembatan itu diberi nama **Jembatan besar Naruto** karena Naruto telah berjasa dalam membunuh Gato, orang yang membuat mereka sengsara selama ini.

Dan hari ini juga mereka para Shinobi Konoha akan kembali kedesanya, mereka semua telah berada diujung jembatan, Tazuna serta penduduk Nami no Kuni melepas kepergian mereka dengan isak tangis haru, sambil mengucapkan.

"Terima kasih Naruto-sama"

"Terima kasih telah membebaskan kami"

Dan berbagai ungkapan terima kasih lainnya, berjalan melewati hutan yang lebat team 11 dan team 7 hanya berjalan dalam keheningan.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Kakashi menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto.

"Naruto." ujar Kakashi kemudian yang dipanggil melirik kearah Kakashi.

Tap

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei?" ucapnya sambil melompati dahan dahan pohon.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan formula Hiraisin dan siapa yang mengajarimu?" Kakashi memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Yang memberiku formula Hiraisin adalah Hokage-sama dan yang mengajariku, tidak ada, aku belajar secara otodidak dan hanya bermodal gulungan Fuinjutsu dari Danzo-sama" ujar Naruto, Menma yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut, ya terkejut karena yang memberikan formula Hiraisin itu adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau bohong." ujar Menma dari belakang.

Tap

"Apa maksudmu aku berbohong?" kali ini mereka semua berhenti untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan Kembar Namikaze.

"Kau bohong, Tou-san tak pernah bertemu denganmu dan memberikan formula Hiraisin itu padamu, dan juga situa Danzo pasti mencuri gulungan dari perpustakaan Namikaze." ujar Menma dengan persaan marah.

"Dengarkan aku baik baik, Hokage-sama memberikannya padaku saat tau kau tidak berminat pada Fuinjutsu, dan juga kau bilang Danzo-sama mencurinya dari perpustakaan Namikaze? Heh jangan bercanda, setiap gulungan disana diberi fuin Hiraisin dan dilapisi Kekkai sehingga fuin itu tidak terlihat, Cuma pengguna Doujutsu yang bisa melihat fuin itu, bukan begitu Himawari?" ucapan Naruto membuat Menma tersentak, dirinya dulu memang tidak berminat pada Fuinjutsu karena menurutnya itu tak berguna. Perkataan Naruto membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Himawari.

"Benarkah itu Himawari?" Kakashi bertanya dengan penuh selidik, Himawari memandang mereka balik.

"Ya, itu benar, jika kalian tidak percaya suruh saja Sasuke melihatnya" jawab Himawari.

"Tapi kenapa Hiraisinmu berbeda dari Hokage-sama? Kau tak melempar kunaimu tapi malah kunai itu jatuh dan tenggelam seperti masuk kedalam air?" pertanyaan Yamato sukses membuat mereka terdiam, memang benar bahwa Hiraisin Naruto berbeda dengan Yondaime Hokage.

"Itu karena Hiraisin ku adalah Hiraisin level 3." Jawab Naruto.

"Hiraisin Level 3? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hiraisin level 3 adalah Hiraisin yang tingkatannya diatas Hiraisin level 2 milik Yondaime Hokage." terang Naruto.

"Bisa kau beri garis besarnya saja?"

"Huh, Hiraisin level 1 adalah milik Nidaime Hokage, yang jarak perpindahan dan fuinnya masih tidak terlalu jauh serta simple, hiraisin level 2 adalah milik Yondaime Hokage, jarak perpindannya masih jauh dan juga fuinnya sudah pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi dan hiraisin level 3 adalah milikku, jarak perpindahannya tidak terbatas selama pengguna mengingat koordinasi tempat itu dan juga fuinnya jauh lebih rumit dari hiraisin level sebelumnya" terang Naruto dan Kakashi serta Yamato hanya mangut mangut.

Sasuke yang mendengar bahwa Naruto lebih hebat darinya hanya memandangnya benci, 'bagaimana bisa anak terbuang bisa jadi sehebat itu' begitulah pikir Sasuke, sedangkan Menma hanya mengepalkan tangannya bertanda bahwa dia telah tertinggal jauh dari kembarannya.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Sakura yang entah kenapa menambahkan suffix-kun pada nama Naruto.

"Hn" Naruto hanya membalasnya singkat, Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah sebal dan menghela nafas.

"Ketika kau membantai para bandit tadi, pedang apa yang kau gunakan? Pedang itu bisa meledakkan para bandit yang kau serang?" pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto menegang dan membuat mereka semakin penasaran.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada Himawari dan Sai tapi malah dibalas dengan wajah dingin dari Himawari dan senyuman dari Sai.

'Sial, apakah aku harus jawab pertanyaan mereka' begitulah isi pikiran Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus jujur pada kalian semua" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil nafas panjang.

"Pedang itu adalah Shibuki salah satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris Kirigakure, Yamato-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei pasti mengetahuinya bukan?" ujar Naruto

"Ya, kami tau tapi dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Apakah kau bertarung untuk mendapatkannya?" pertanyaan bertubi tubi dilontarkan oleh Kakashi.

"Hah, sebenarnya dulu saat menjalankan misi ke Kirigakure aku sempat bertemu dengan Jinpachi dan Khusimaru, mereka menitipkan pedang mereka padaku, tak berselang lama mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka" ujar Naruto

"Tunggu dulu kau bilang Jinpachi dan Khusimaru? Berarti kau memiliki dua pedang?" Kali ini Yamato yang memberi pertanyaan.

"Ya benar, Shibuki berada padaku dan Nuibari berada pada Himawari, aku harap kalian tidak mengganggu kami hanya karena dua pedang itu." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka termenung sesaat, tak menyangka bahwa kekuatan team 11 begitu hebat, Kakashi dan yang lainnya menghentikan lamunannya dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai digerbang Konoha, para geninpun memilih pulang dan Jounin pembimbing pergi kekantor Hokage untuk melapor.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

Kakashi dan Yamato memasuki ruangan dan menemukan sang Hokage tengah memandangi konoha dan tiga bunshin ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kakashi dan Yamato, apakah misi berhasil dan ada yang terluka?" tanya Minato pada mereka berduan.

"Misi berjalan sukses dan tak ada yang terluka" jawab Kakashi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, hasil misi bisa kalian ambil pada tempat pengambilan upah."

"Sensei!"

"Ya Kakashi."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya ceritakan."

"Apakah tentang Menma?"

"Tepatnya Menma dan Naruto."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Minato membalikkan badannya menatap Kakashi.

"Apakah mereka berkelahi saat misi?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Saat misi Menma bertranformasi menjadi Kyubi ekor 2 dan Naruto dia bisa memiliki pedang Shibuki serta bisa menggunakan Hiraisin"

"Apa Menma tidak apa-apa?"

"Menma tidak apa apa, saya lihat Sensei tidak terkejut bahwa Naruto bisa menggunakan Hiraisin? Apakah memang sensei yang memberikan formula Hiraisin pada Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kalau terkejut, itu tidak mungkin karena aku tau bahwa Naruto memiliki otak yang genius dan formula itu memang aku yang memberikannya." ucap Minato dengan tenang. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dihatinya ketika menelantarkan Naruto dulu.

"Tapi sensei, Hiraisin Naruto berbeda dengan milik sensei." Ujar Kakashi.

"Berbeda maksudmu?"

"Jika sensei melemparkan kunai cabang tiga dahulu untuk berpindah maka Naruto tidak, ketika kunai dijatuhkan bukannya jatuh ketanah tapi malah menghilang seperti tenggelam dan Naruto sudah melakukan perpindahan."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Minato membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa anak berumur 12 tahun bisa memodifikasi Hiraisin sampai segitunya.

"Kakashi apa kau tau dia belajar Fuinjutsu dari siapa?"

"Dia bilang dia belajar secara otodidak dan hanya bermodal gulungan dari Danzo." jawab Kakashi.

'Naruto memiliki darah Uzumaki yang kental tapi sifat dan pola pikirnya sama seperti Namikaze seutuhnya.' pikir Minato .

"Jadi seperti itu ya, Kakashi dan Yamato berikan ini pada murid kalian." ucap Minato lalu mengeluarkan enam lembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Kakashi dan Yamato.

Mereka berdua menerima kertas itu dan membacanya, Kakashi yang melihat itu menatap bingung sang sensei.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat sensei? Mereka baru saja lulus dari akademi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Menurutku mereka sudah layak, melawan iblis kembar kirigakure serta melawan salah satu pemegang pedang kiri beserta anak buahnya yang pengguna Hyoton itu merupakan suatu kelayakan bagi seorang genin untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin." jawab Minato.

Menimang seluruh pendapat sang Sensei akhirnya Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah dan pergi dari kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Himawari kini tengah beristirahat di sofa apertemen mereka, sedangkan Sai kini telah dipanggil Danzo.

Wushhhh

Muncul seorang pria bertopeng orange didepan Naruto &amp; Himawari, melihat itu NaruHima langsung memasang posisi siaga dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing masing.

"Khu khu khu Shibuki dan Nuibari, menarik sekali" ujar orang itu, Naruto menatap tajam pria bertopeng itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Tenanglah Namikaze Naruto, aku kesini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Jangan bertele tela, cepat jelaskan maksudmu datang kesini." Pegangan Naruto pada pedang Shibuki makin mengerat sambil memperhatikan pria bertopeng yang muncul didepan mereka.

"Tidak sabaran rupanya, baiklah tujuanku kesini untuk merekrut kalian masuk dalam organisasiku."

"Organisasi apa? Dan apa tujuannya?"

"Akatsuki, tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan bijuu untuk mendapatkan perdamaian sejati."

"Perdamaian sejati? Jangan bertele tele, sebutkan tujuanmu dengan jelas."

"Jika kau mau tau, datanglah ke sebuah pondok dekat sungai dihutan kematian saat ujian Chunin, teman Hyugamu pasti dengan mudah mencarinya."

Zwusshh

Pria bertopeng itu menghilang dalam pusaran angin yang menyedotnya, Naruto &amp; Himawari melepas posisi siaga mereka.

"Apa kau berminat dengan tawaran dia Himawari?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Himawari.

"Sepertinya begitu, perdamaian abadi? Jika itu bisa membuat klan Hyuga menjadi netral dan tidak ada golongan atas maupun bawah, aku akan ikut dengannya." Jawab Himawari sambil memikirkan nasib Kakaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kita harus memikirkan Skenarionya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto sambil memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini team 11 telah berkumpul di bukit patung Hokage, mereka bertiga hanya menunggu Yamato dengan keheningan.

Poft

"Kau terlambar sensei." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Yamato hanya nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Heheh maaf, oh ya aku ingin memberikan kalian ini." Ucap Yamato lalu mengeluarkan tiga lembar kertas.

"Formulir ujian chunin?" gumam Naruto, tapi Yamato masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama merekomendasikan kalian untuk mengikuti ujian itu, aku harap kalian mengikutinya."

"Apa tidak terlalu dini untuk mengikuti ujian chunin sensei?"

"Kurasa itu tidak berlaku untuk kalian Sai, kalian adalah Nee pasti level kalian setingkat mid chunin ata high chunin." Ujar Yamato sambil memegang dagunya.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, sensei pergi dulu jaa." Ucap Yamato kemudian menghilang dengan Shushin.

**TBC...**


End file.
